


这是西弗勒斯——啥？

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corgi, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “这是西弗勒斯。”麦格说。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写着好玩的片段，该归罗琳的……

西里斯起身到门厅迎接来客。往日里除非有人提前通知访客中有伤患，他不会这么殷勤，但他确实有些日子没见过什么人了。

“麦格教授，”他的声调诧异地升高，当下正是学期中，又非周末，照理说麦格不会离开霍格沃茨，“城堡里出什么事了？”

麦格给了他一个略带赞许的眼神，随后目光往下示意，西里斯便看向她的脚边。

“呃，莱姆斯说要给我找条安慰犬的时候，我还以为是说着玩的。”他说，“我没觉得把一只无辜的小动物跟我关在一起是什么好主意。”

那只小狗（差不多是幼犬）携着比它体型庞大约十倍的愤怒呲出尖牙，发出威胁的呜呜声，模样没那么无辜了。

“这是西弗勒斯。”麦格说。

“认真的？”西里斯感觉自己的眉毛都要飞进发际线了，若不是格兰芬多院长积威犹在，他当场就得开嘲讽，“那个，无意冒犯，教授，虽然这个主意很吸引人，但我确实已经过了给狗起对头的名字的年纪。”

小狗磨起了牙，麦格教授则抿起了嘴唇，她这样做的时候你很难看出是强忍笑意，还是爆发前最后的宁静。

“我说，这是西弗勒斯。”她说，“是字面意思。”

西里斯足足反应了两分钟，才开始以全新的目光打量麦格脚边那焦躁不安的生物，又花了一分钟依稀辨认出那份死到临头也不肯服软的敌意，以及堪称传奇的仇恨。

“他是……扣了格兰芬多三百分还是怎么着？”

“不是我干的。”麦格又抿起了嘴，“你知道我反对以变形惩罚学——任何人，西里斯。”

“行吧。”西里斯说，仍死死盯着那小生物——斯内普，后者好像已经准备要咬他了。这倒和平日没什么区别，只是现在斯内普有了一口不容小觑的尖牙，以及一副，呃，不可理喻的皮囊。

“有个学生在魔药课上赶作业，练习咒语时不幸击中西弗勒斯。”

“勇气可嘉，”西里斯评价道，“至少他的人体变形术应该能拿高分。”

“那是个二年级生，要练习的咒语本该把苹果变成梨。”麦格不赞同的地说，“我关了史密斯先生一周的禁闭，他这次作业恐怕注定不会及格了。”

“所以，”西里斯说，“斯内普被一个用来给水果变形的咒语，变成了狗。”

“可以肯定，他念错了不止一个音节，但找出是哪里出了差错，并且设计出解咒，需要几天时间。”

“斯内普，被一个二年级学生，变成了一只狗。”西里斯又说，他的脑子像张卡住的唱片，“一只柯基。”

那只柯基冲着他（清脆地）咆哮了两声，意识到这毫无威慑力，恹恹住口。

西里斯终于反应过来，做了此刻最正确不过的事——

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普很想咬那个笑到锤着墙直不起腰的傻逼，非常想，然而他在玻璃上见过自己此时的样子。要是他扑过去挂在布莱克裤腿上，场面会有点儿……萌。

“他在教室里是被击昏了。”麦格耐心地等着从前的学生安静下来，继续解释道，“几小时后庞弗雷夫人巡查病房时发现西弗勒斯的衣服完整地留在了被子底下，而床下有只……他。”

以当下的形态，斯内普都可以从她身上闻到大笑一场的渴望，他宁可她笑出来拉倒。

“这么说他变回来的时候会是全裸的喽？”西里斯问。

“也就是说这不是典型的变形咒。”麦格对他抓重点的能力很是不满，“我们对学生宣称他被转入圣芒戈治疗，在设计出解咒之前，西弗勒斯会暂时留在总部。这样应该能把知情者的范围缩到最小。”

然而这个最小范围已经包含了他绝不愿以当前形态打交道的人，斯内普想。

“是啊，这想必有损斯莱特林院长的威严。”西里斯说着，又撇了斯内普一眼，斯内普好像闻到了……喜爱。

布莱克喜欢狗，呵，算不上新闻。

“我本打算只让他以……当前的身份留在这儿，但考虑到安全问题，觉得最好还是确保你知道实情。”麦格的声音略带警告，不过斯内普没闻到让他紧张的气味，所以这只是个友好的提醒。

不过是各种层面上无法反驳地被布莱克疯狂嘲笑而已，他是特么双面间谍，能从这种事里活下来的。

“OK. ”布莱克做作地立正，“我会对他超级友善。”

斯内普从麦格身上闻到了深切的怀疑，这让他好受了一点儿。

送走麦格，斯内普赶在西里斯有机会开口前，就绕过他进了屋子。不幸的是，他的四条腿比西里斯短，很多。布莱克两三步就拦住了他，他对一只（操他妈）柯基根本就是庞然大物。斯内普炸起了全身的毛，他非常讨厌这样。

“我猜你不想要狗窝。”

布莱克闻起来……更多喜爱，些许苦恼。他好像不确定该倾向于把斯内普当成人还是狗来对待。

“房间有得是，但……”

斯内普知道这一停顿的意思——他没可能爬上二楼。布莱克俯身的时候斯内普急急跑开了几步，怒气冲冲地冲他大叫，布莱克赶忙举起双手。

“只是捎一程而已，你需要帮忙。”他说，看出了斯内普的想法，“拜托，下两层是克利切的地盘，你不会喜欢这个状态下有它在身边转来转去。”

斯内普不情愿地同意了这个，天知道那神经错乱的小精灵会对一只身形比自己小的动物做什么。

“对吧，所以就让我——嘿！唉，好吧。”

他再次绕过布莱克，跑向楼梯的方向。就算只能被布莱克拿（他拒绝用“抱”字）上楼，斯内普也得尽可能缩短那段耻辱的距离，而且他就是想给布莱克添麻烦。

布莱克差不多是小碎步地跟着他的小短腿，要不是斯内普的鼻子告诉他布莱克身上没恶意，他可能会把这当成嘲讽而生气的。跑到第一级楼梯下边（果然上不去）的时候斯内普已经有点累了，他跟着麦格就跑了不少，而且这具身体很容易累。他怀疑自己在任何一个地方静止超过五分钟都会打起盹来。

“满意了？”布莱克仍然是那种无奈的喜爱，他吸取上次的教训，慢慢蹲下，“现在我能碰你了？”

斯内普警惕地朝他走了一点点作为准许，死死盯住布莱克伸出的手，它们在离他三寸处停住，他等了几秒，布莱克闻起来更无措了。

“见鬼，我没对付过你这个型号的狗。”布莱克以前所未有的诚恳征求他的意见，“你觉得捏后颈怎么样？”

斯内普磨牙警告。

“托着屁股？”

斯内普咆哮。

“我变形把你叼起来？”

斯内普连声咆哮。

“你都不是人了还这么挑剔。”他特么居然把这话说得很真诚，“这样？”

斯内普勉强同意，让布莱克托着他两个前肢的底部将他提了起来。离地还是造成了一阵恐慌，斯内普本能地四脚乱蹬，布莱克则不停地说“好了好了”“没事”之类无意义的话，直到斯内普安定自己，紧绷着身体等着他爬完楼梯。

刚登上最后一级台阶，斯内普叫声未完，布莱克闪电般把他放了下来，弄得他晕了一下子。男人现在闻起来有点——惆怅，真是讨厌。

斯内普原地嗅了嗅，奔向自己住过的房间，布莱克紧赶两步给他开了门。

“好，到家啦。”男人拍拍手，闻起来和听起来都松了口气，“你不如先睡会儿，我去厨房找找有没有适合你吃的东西。”

要是布莱克敢喂他狗粮，他就把布莱克的皮当晚饭。但现在，没有什么比那张床更吸引斯内普的了，他迫切地想打个盹。

“哦对了，我想起——”

斯内普默默地把努力伸长去够床单的两只前爪放下来，转身面对重新打开的门。

“那啥，我就是这意思。”

布莱克把他拿到枕头边上，还把被子往上扯了些，斯内普被耻辱冲击得都忘了抗议。

“午安。”房门又关上了。

斯内普暗暗地数：一，二——

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普苏醒时不禁哀号了一声，意识到人（狗）生最大危机降临了——他非常、非常、非常想，上厕所。

羞耻心在基本生理需求的排挤下靠边站，柯基在床上使劲叫了一阵，没人进来，布莱克很可能在楼下。斯内普只得挪到床边，试着用爪子勾住床单往下滑。好消息是他免于头朝下落地，坏消息是屁股着地几乎把他充盈的膀胱撞进脑子里。

他不死心地先去了厕所，然而尽管斯内普努力一把或许还能爬上床，无论如何一只（幼年）柯基也不可能爬上又滑又硬的马桶。再者即便他设法利用周围的毛巾等道具上去了，也不太可能站稳。比起让布莱克把他从马桶里捞出来，斯内普宁可自行了断。

余下的选项很明显了。

然而在自己房间地面上排泄的念头让斯内普的人类本能毛骨悚然，在排水口边犹豫半天还是没抬起后腿，郁郁地出了厕所。他大概可以把被尿憋死加入自己那张长长的死法清单了，至少，这肯定不是上面最可怕的一种。

斯内普为自己的人生感到悲哀。

接着他意识到房门是虚掩，显然在他打盹中的某个时候，布莱克悄悄把它打开了。斯内普为自己的缺乏警觉有些恼怒，布莱克当然会用这种方式嘲笑他成了一只供人赏玩的小型家犬。

他做出了一个决定。

变回人形后，斯内普没准会后悔的，但此时他的人类报复心和犬类本能一致同意这爽炸了。

几分钟后，布莱克的脚步声由远及近，斯内普舒适地趴在（难闻的）地毯上，尾巴因为期待而拍了拍地面。

一个目瞪口呆的停顿。

“我操。”布莱克说。

斯内普的尾巴不受控制地又摇了摇，这不是示好，他对自己太满意了。

“简直他妈难以置信。”布莱克身体后仰了一下，“你操他妈在我房间门口撒尿？？？？？？”

愤怒，来自某种凶兽。斯内普立刻跳了起来，重心下沉，准备应对攻击。如果布莱克要踢他，就别想把脚完整地收回去。

“哇哦，别紧张！”布莱克先后退了两步，“我不会打你的，好吧？我也永远不会打像你这样的，呃，小狗狗。”

去你妈的小狗狗。

斯内普闪电般扑过去，一口咬住男人的脚踝，简直痛快淋漓。

“靠！你他妈是发情了还是怎么着？”布莱克惨叫，下意识地甩腿，踢出一半又停住，靠在墙上，拍着柯基的面颊，把狗摘了下来。

无奈，恼火，铺天盖地。布莱克把他举得离自己远远的，捏着他的后颈皮晃了晃，斯内普身体扭动、四爪乱挠（尽管要是布莱克松手他可能会摔断脖子），亮出沾血的牙齿朝他大叫，结果布莱克闻起来反而又变喜爱了一点。

“行啦，我知道你不喜欢这破事，斯内……”

他被空气噎了一下，用没拎着斯内普那只手拍了自己脑门一巴掌。

“不行，我没法叫你斯内普，鼻涕精也不行。”布莱克说，“你这幅样子对这名字来说太可爱了。我得换个叫法——有了。”

斯内普暂时停止挣扎，等着听另一个侮辱性的绰号。

“就叫你‘狗’吧。”

斯内普：“……”

布莱克给自己房间门口念了个清理一新，把斯内普放了下来。脚刚着地，斯内普就迅速跑到了走廊另一端，西里斯叹口气，一瘸一拐地朝楼下走去。

他闻起来……相当惆怅。


	4. Chapter 4

斯内普好死不死正咬了他膝盖有旧伤的那条腿，这下他真跟个瘸子没区别了。西里斯内心蠢蠢欲动，想变成大脚板教训他一顿，但大脚板更有可能会主动给小家伙舔毛。

柯基远远跟在他身后，它以那种斯内普式的谨慎估计了一下高度，稳稳跳下第一级台阶，然后第二级、第三级，肉球般的小身子落地打颤，可爱得要命。

西里斯正准备停止悄悄围观这邪恶的一幕，柯基突然脚下一滑，咕噜噜直滚到楼梯拐台上才停下，爬起来晕乎乎地晃晃脑袋。眼见它又要继续那漫长艰难的下楼之旅，西里斯叹了口气（他今天简直像莱姆斯一样爱叹气），瘸过去趁它没反应过来，捏住后颈一把拎起。

手感真好。

小狗（斯内普）嗷嗷叫着抗议，悬空的两条后腿划圈踢蹬，转得像个陀螺。多亏西里斯有着在阿兹卡班锻炼出的毅力，才没再次当场狂笑不止。他真心实意地担忧自己在斯内普变回人之前会笑断肋骨。

要命，这事之后他恐怕不可能再用原来的眼光看待斯内普了。

西里斯尽快下了楼，把柯基放在地上，小狗脚一沾地又嗖地逃走了，西里斯把内心的郁闷归结为不喜欢看到小动物害怕自己。要知道，大脚板在人类看来或许恐怖不详，但对动物向来都是极具亲和力的，能在几小时内笼络克鲁克山就是例证。他喜欢和擅长跟动物打交道远超人类，支持掠夺者们学习阿尼马吉并为自己选择这样一个形象，不能说西里斯没有私心。

哼，谁不喜欢毛茸茸暖烘烘又好抱的大狗呢。

他瘸着找出药箱，血迹也懒得擦（反正晚上还要洗澡的嘛），草草往伤口上涂了点白鲜。那两排小牙印倒不算深，但以柯基的尺寸来说十分可观，显然现在的斯内普连那点不怎么样的自制力都失去了。不过作为变成动物方面的专家，西里斯明白在完全适应自身情况前，这是完全有可能发生的。

老宅、前囚徒、克利切和一只愤怒的小狗，多好的恐怖故事开头啊。

不幸的是，西里斯很快意识到要去餐厅，还得下楼。小狗一副准备好要逃窜的架势，极为愤怒（清脆）地叫了几声，他委实不想满屋子抓狗，只得翻了个白眼。

“得，我给你拿上来还不行吗？”

这代价他早晚得叫人形斯内普还回来。

西里斯找了个底较沉的铜碗，用布擦过，舀进炖菜，又添了几段香肠，加上一勺土豆泥。要是斯内普敢挑三拣四，就等着吃狗粮吧。

等炖菜晾凉的一会儿有人到访，西里斯上楼一看，是麦格，这次拎着一个包袱。

“给西弗勒斯的。”她简洁地说。

于是他们一块观看柯基灵活地用牙齿和小爪子扒开礼物，麦格显然是拼尽全力，才没有发出女生看到小动物时的“哦～”声。斯内普对狗床和狗便器飞快地摇尾巴（不知道他自己有没有注意到，反正西里斯和麦格都不会提醒），满意地蹭了蹭那个大小刚好可以让他窝在里边的垫子，接着扒拉出——

一个飞盘。

一个小小的，粉红色的，刚好适合柯基牙齿的飞盘。

“为了防止你（们）无聊。”麦格抿着嘴解释道，“抛接游戏是不错的选择。”

柯基冷静地把它叼到包袱边上，一爪踢开。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	5. Chapter 5

斯内普把脸埋在铜碗里狼吞虎咽的时候，从布莱克和麦格身上溢出的强烈喜爱都要把他熏吐了。他试着停止摇尾巴，收效甚微，于是第一千次诅咒史密斯辍学（不是不及格，不及格意味着留级，留级意味着继续在他面前转悠）。

看在操他妈的份上，即使变成狗的厄运不可避免，为什么非得是他喵的柯基？

西里斯把克利切禁足在了厨房（小精灵对此回敬的辱骂极具艺术性），这样斯内普就可以住在客厅，不必为爬上爬下烦心。两个人类商量并（假惺惺地忍着爆笑）征求斯内普的意见后，狗床被安置在沙发附近不易被看到的角落，以便斯内普能第一时间发现来客的身份，狗便器则挪到露台。

“我订购了定时自动清洁的狗便器。”麦格颇有点自豪地说，“这样就能省下许多麻烦了。”

她好像在期待谁的夸奖，那只能是布莱克，斯内普对狗便器外表的心形和骨头图案最友好的表态是不予置评。

“小心些，教授。”布莱克笑嘻嘻地，“斯内普教授对自己现在是只小宠物的事实很敏感呢，我可领教过他的尖牙了。”

斯内普刚要冲着布莱克咆哮（或者再来一口），突然想到一个更好的主意：他跑到麦格跟前，趴下前半身，前爪收在脑袋下边，眼睛朝上看着女教授，轻轻摇尾巴。

麦格捂住嘴小小地尖叫了一声，布莱克发出一个窒息的“呃”，他们闻起来都像亲眼目睹霍格沃茨插翅上天一样震撼。

“这他妈……”布莱克咔嚓一声收回下巴，“你确定没问题吗，教授？他的意识会不会……”

麦格却没听他说什么，而是怀着似水的柔情托住斯内普的前肢，将他抱了起来。斯内普满意地闻着布莱克强烈散发的震撼，和渐渐滋长的些许嫉妒，再接再厉地舔了麦格的面颊。麦格居然像个少女一样咯咯笑起来，吓得他差点亮出牙齿。

“哦，我也不知道这是怎么回事。”麦格把柯基安置在胸前，轻轻按揉小狗的脑袋，斯内普软弱的犬类身体享受地摇起了尾巴，“不过没有感觉到魔力波动，暂时应该无碍。”

她的语气和课堂上简直天差地远。

“他还真是喜欢你。”布莱克酸酸地说。

嫉妒，沮丧，甚至有点悲伤，布莱克闻起来好像想躲回房间去了。就因为一只小狗不喜欢他，斯内普皱起鼻子，意识到这个比布莱克的嘲笑还让他不舒服。他讨厌有人类在他身边不开心，就算很清楚自己只是暂时成了这样，柯基的习性还是在影响他。

两人在沙发上坐下，麦格对布莱克交代这些天的注意事项时，斯内普从她怀里爬了出来，在沙发上抖抖毛，悄悄挨蹭到布莱克身边，前爪踩住他的大腿。

惊讶。布莱克没反对他的靠近，斯内普便脑袋前探，使劲嗅了嗅。

“嗯哼，我身上大概全是炖菜味儿。”布莱克说，但有点高兴，“你想再来些香肠么？”

这个，斯内普当然不会反对了。

麦格只看了小狗一眼便继续她的叮嘱，布莱克继续听着（专注），手溜到了柯基后背，顺着毛发的方向慢慢抚摸，气味越来越平静。斯内普不知不觉换了个姿势趴在布莱克腿上，出于未可知的原因，格兰芬多院长闻起来则得意洋洋。

“教授，你要不要吃点东西再走？”西里斯问，“还有很多炖菜和莫莉做的面包。”

“我回城堡吃晚餐。”麦格绝对在肚里偷笑，斯内普很想挠她几下，“祝你俩相处愉快。”


	6. Chapter 6

不管斯内普愿不愿意承认，麦格挑的狗床再舒适不过，他差不多是一趴上去就睡着了，此后除了关灯，就只模糊感觉到有人摸了摸他的耳朵，痒痒的。

几小时后的半夜斯内普醒了过来，他跳下狗床藏到沙发底下，被灰尘呛了两口，炸毛了好一会儿才记起自己置身何处、现在又是个什么东西。他慢慢挪了出来，适应当前的环境和视角。

然后他意识到了，导致自己惊醒还差点陷入恐慌的另有原因。

屋子里弥漫着恐惧的气味，来自一只惊恐的猛兽。这是源自本能的提醒，恐惧意味着攻击，意味着危险。斯内普伏低身体，慢慢分辨，楼上走廊刻意放轻的足音，新鲜的汗水，气味有些熟悉——是布莱克。这下他明白了，布莱克多半是做了噩梦，以为自己还在阿兹卡班，吓得变成了狗。

斯内普趴回狗床上打算接着睡，但他却不怎么困了，而且足音很久都没停。那条狗没完没了地从走廊这头走到那头，焦躁不安，像在防备黑暗中的伏击。他意识到这可能经常发生，梦魇，然后一条黑色大狗幽灵一样在这老宅里转来转去，直到天亮。大狗没下楼一定是想到另一条狗在楼下睡觉的缘故，布莱克比斯内普更知道犬类感官是怎么回事，只不过还是忽略了气味。毕竟，要敏锐觉察自身气味变化是很困难的。

柯基再次跃下狗床，跑向楼梯的方向，大声吠叫起来。

脚步声停了，过了一会，大狗迟疑地来楼梯口，发出询问的呼呼声。斯内普不管不顾地继续吠叫，他都快累了，大狗才慢慢走下楼梯，向柯基靠近。斯内普忍不住注意到他下楼的过程相当顺利，除去熟练的问题，最重要的是布莱克的阿尼马吉形象十分巨大且有四条长腿——这导致他越发诅咒自己眼下倒霉催的外形。

大狗（真他妈大）走完最后一级台阶，见柯基没有退却，便友好地舔了舔对方的脑袋。斯内普吃了一惊，他还以为布莱克会表现得更像人而不是狗，不过想来，布莱克逃亡途中一大半时间都保持着阿尼马吉形象，要不是将犬类行动写进下意识，早就被识破了。

他心思电转的同时，大狗很感兴趣地绕着他嗅闻，以对方的体型这本该令他不安，但大狗收起了全部的攻击性，气味和动作友好而好奇。它现在是那种极聪明极温驯的家犬，会由着猫咪和小婴儿抓着它的毛爬上爬下。

或许这样的场景在十几年前的波特家就出现过。

感受到小狗的紧张，大狗再次伸出舌头，安慰地舔舐对方后背的毛，并用鼻子轻轻挨蹭。它努力把身体趴扁，假装自己不像看起来那么巨大，对面是只柯基时这场景绝对很滑稽，幸而他们也没有观众。斯内普后退蓄力，扑在大狗肋部，险些把自己撞个跟头，然后试探着也舔了舔，结果接收到一阵愉悦的波动，就像大狗在笑一样。他记得布莱克开怀大笑的时候就是犬吠一样的声音。

恐慌渐渐散去，大狗变得安静而困倦。它在地毯上打了半个滚，后背顶着台阶，肚子向斯内普暴露出来，侧卧着把身体舒展开。斯内普在他前后腿间坐下，身体挨着对方腹部蓬松的毛发，大狗的四肢动了动，形成一个保护的姿势。

他嗅着空气中的味道，给余下的夜晚放哨。慢慢地，大狗颈部的黑毛变得服帖，支棱的耳朵耷拉了下来。柯基也渐渐困了，于是寻了个舒服的姿势，枕着对方的后腿陷入安睡。


	7. Chapter 7

斯内普字面意义上是被舔醒的。

他意识到天已经大亮，自己还睡在原处，大狗比他醒得早，正兴致勃勃地舔他的毛，闻起来还十分饥饿。要不是没感觉到攻击意图，斯内普都会怀疑大黑狗打算把自己给吃了。

他从大黑狗怀里跳出来，使劲抖抖全身的毛，精神为之一振。大黑狗呜呜了一声，也站起来，绕着客厅小跑，追了会儿自己的尾巴。等斯内普去用完狗便器，客厅里的已经是布莱克了，男人拉开了客厅所有的窗帘，盘着腿坐在沙发上，闻起来既愉快又迷惑。

好吧，昨晚看来没什么的事情，放到早晨的阳光下，怎么想都很诡异。

“靠，”布莱克咂咂嘴，“我嘴里就好像有只小狗死在里边了一样。”

还好斯内普现在用不着解释，他绕远了隔着茶几朝布莱克叫了几声，怎么理解是对方的事。

布莱克的气味又没那么开心了。

“你饿了么？”他问。

斯内普用前爪拍地，希望能表达出肯定的意思，布莱克笑了。

“好吧，”他一伸腿从沙发上站起来，动作里有种说不出的优雅，“我可有两条狗要喂呢。”

早餐是鸡蛋和培根，还有些切成丁的烤面包，斯内普吃完又顺便舔掉了碗底的油渍，于是悲哀地意识到自己真的越来越适应当狗了。清洗完碗筷不久，布莱克就又变成了大黑狗，倒没特地接近柯基，行动轨迹和他是人的时候没多大差别。大狗似乎很喜欢窗边的一个扶手椅，在里边晒着太阳一趴就是几小时。

当午饭后布莱克再次变成大狗时，斯内普开始觉得不对劲。他起初还以为早上的只是一时兴起，或是昨晚的噩梦还没完全过去，但看起来，布莱克的变形完全是习惯性的。如果不是为了给他俩（主要是斯内普）做饭，他有理由相信布莱克一整天都不会变回人类。

在没人到访的时候，布莱克就是这样的吗？他自己知道身为狗时思维更直接，更注重感官和直觉，思考得更少，若非如此昨晚的事也不会发生。布莱克受不了自己的脑子，受不了待在这个地方，想出的办法便是作为大狗来捱过一个个日子？

斯内普知道开学后凤凰社成员越来越少回到总部，但这还是他第一次真正考虑布莱克的处境，长此以往，或许……布莱克就再也不想当人类了。

他闻起来真的很孤独。

柯基突然吠叫着撞上椅子腿的时候，大黑狗明显吃了一惊，用鼻息发出询问，垂下前肢，柯基把自己从撞得四脚朝天的姿势翻过来，一口咬上去。黑狗吃痛地呜呜叫，总算从扶手椅上爬下来，像昨晚一样趴低示好，柯基于是毫不客气地照着大狗的前爪和鼻子连咬带挠，无视对方交流的努力。几分钟后布莱克终于变回了人类，龇牙咧嘴，伸手抓柯基的后颈皮未遂。

“嘶，又怎么了？”他像条狗一样舔舔手背上的伤痕，一手捂着鼻子，“我是不是得叫庞弗雷来看看？柯基不应该这么暴躁啊，你除了从人变成狗是不是还有别的问题？”

斯内普在他手臂能够到的范围之外一屁股坐下，他们大眼瞪小眼，过了一会，布莱克开始明白过来。

“你是……想让我变回人形？”

柯基叫了一声。

“你又饿了么？”

柯基脑袋一抬，后腿刨了两下地，希望能表达出翻白眼的意思。

布莱克原地思考了一会儿。

“我还以为你会比较喜欢大脚板呢。”他说，“是因为它让你感觉到威胁？但很少有小动物这样觉得，而且狗是群居性的动物呀。”

柯基又叫了几声，布莱克苦恼地皱起眉头。

“虽说我花了很长时间当狗，可也不是什么兽语者，大脚板没准还能明白你的意思——你到底对它有啥意见？”

斯内普不耐烦了，他想到了一个简单的办法：找出麦格拿来的飞盘，叼着它跑到布莱克面前，丢在地上。柯基仰头看着布莱克，还允许了对方用迟疑的手摸自己的耳朵。

“你身上剩下的斯内普好像越来越少了，真得叫人来看看。”他挠着柯基的耳朵根说，但斯内普闻得到升起的快乐和渴望，“好吧，大脚板确实没有能用来玩抛接游戏的手。”

随你怎么理解吧，白痴。


	8. Chapter 8

虽然斯内普死也不会承认抛接游戏玩起来有多开心，但从柯基跑动的姿势就能看得一清二楚。不出屋子的前提下，客厅是最宽敞的地方，但在客厅玩游戏一定会惊醒门口的画像，所以他们选择了楼上的走廊，结果发现借助墙壁来反弹飞盘倒给游戏增加了趣味。

玩着玩着，实在没忍住，西里斯“一不小心”让飞盘从楼梯口掉下去了。柯基的犬类本能兴致正浓，不假思索地跳下台阶——又是一通好滚。

西里斯的笑声惊动了楼下的画像，斯内普好不容易停下，在拐台上冲他大叫，与破口大骂的布莱克夫人仿佛一唱一和。男人下楼时直笑得两腿发软，终于没撑住一屁股跌在台阶上。冷不防，柯基躲过他的两条腿，一脚踩在西里斯胯下，顺着他的肚子爬了上来，爪子使劲勾住他头发。西里斯哎哟着坐直，仍然乐不可支，以手捂脸以防毁容。

结果柯基在他嘴角舔了一大口。西里斯一时惊呆，等他把柯基的爪子从头发里摘下来，小狗已经效率极高地糊了他一脸口水。

这就是从客厅而来的人眼中的景象：男人用厚大的手掌托着自己面前的柯基，而他掌中的小生灵正欢快地舔着他的脸。

卢平上了楼梯。

卢平退了回去。

还是柯基先注意到有客到访，随即西里斯也发现画像的尖叫停了。他用袖子擦了把脸，拿着魔杖向前几步瞄了一眼，见是莱姆斯和庞弗雷夫人，收回魔杖，抓起柯基，回到了客厅。

柯基对另外两名人类也没有像初见西里斯时那么大的敌意，摆脱西里斯的手便小跑着把他们都闻了一遍，庞弗雷夫人满怀喜爱地俯身配合。等柯基喘着气停步，她把小狗抱到茶几上，斯内普居然乖乖地叫都没叫一声。

那两人看向西里斯时一脸的心照不宣，西里斯莫名地两颊发烫，有口难言。

“得先给你检查一下。”庞弗雷夫人说着，用魔杖在小狗上方打转，又让柯基做了几个动作，口中念念有词。

“中咒的情况没有恶化。”校医专心致志地喃喃，此刻已经完全是治疗师的中立态度，“抬起前爪，亲爱的。”

她又开始像兽医一样检查斯内普的身体各处，斯内普明显不自在了，于是庞弗雷夫人不知道从哪儿拿出一个小梳子，慢慢梳着柯基的毛安抚，一边继续检查。

“麦格那边怎么说？”西里斯问卢平，“什么时候能把他变回去？”

柯基立刻把耳朵往他们的方向侧了点。

“要让咒语在他全身同时起效，米勒娃还在斟酌。”卢平回答，“他的情况不适合从部分到整体的复原方式。”

“唔，柯基的身体拖着斯内普的头确实挺可怕的。”西里斯说。

柯基打了个寒颤，尾巴恐惧地垂到了两条后腿之间。

“宠物柯基通常都会在出生后不久断尾，尽管那其实根本没必要，是利用柯基放牧时期留下的陋习。”庞弗雷夫人正巧这时抓住柯基的尾巴往上拉起，仍是那副专业的腔调，“不过确实它方便了检查肛门——”

柯基全身炸毛，尖叫一声蹿下茶几，连滚带爬地藏到了沙发后面。

两位男士朝庞弗雷夫人瞠目，后者突然反应过来，一手捂住嘴，脸腾地红了。

“对不起，西弗勒斯！哦天哪，我不小心把你当成真正的——”

西里斯摔下了沙发。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	9. Chapter 9

斯内普耐心地等了一阵，但布莱克看起来是打算把自己笑死在沙发和茶几中间的空地上了。卢平和庞弗雷夫人原本还礼貌性地（内疚地）努力不动声色，但有一个人躺在你们旁边笑出鹅叫的时候，这种状态是持续不了多久的。

最终他忍无可忍地从沙发后边钻出来，用四个爪子在布莱克脸上又踩又刨，有一两脚差点踩进他嘴里。布莱克总算从地上爬起来了，斯内普掉在了他的肚子上，于是非常恶毒地在几个地方来回蹦跳。这下布莱克的笑声倒是断了，然而另外两个人已经笑得直不起腰来，斯内普相信如果手头有照相机，庞弗雷夫人已经被淹没在大堆模糊的照片里了。

“好吧，我们知道为什么你暴露在外的部分这么精彩了。”卢平说，他指的是布莱克手背上的咬痕抓痕、新旧痕迹交加的脸以及乱七八糟的长发。现在布莱克的模样可就没那么英俊了。

“把我和斯内普单独放在一座房子里，你们还指望什么呢？”布莱克把自己挪回沙发上，一只手仍远远地拎着那只危险物品，“现在还没有人或者狗死掉，完全是为了凤凰社的利益。”

“大概是我看错了，”卢平促狭地说，“还以为我们来之前你们正玩得开心呢。”

不等西里斯回话，庞弗雷夫人已发出谴责。

“你就这么拎着他吗？”

“这是正当防卫！”布莱克辩解道，“你没看到他想把我的头皮和脸皮一块扒下来吗？”

“粗暴地捏后颈很容易造成狗狗皮下出血！”庞弗雷夫人训斥道，布莱克像被火烫到一样把柯基放了下来，“西弗勒斯虽然还不是成犬，但也已经过了需要哺乳的时期，不是刚出生的幼犬了，不能随便拎着拿来拿去！”

去你妈的，谁是犬。斯内普想。

“可他看起来又不疼。”布莱克嘀咕。

“不疼不代表没有危险！”庞弗雷夫人说着，又向斯内普靠近，斯内普一时拿不定主意要不要躲，“我就见过有个学生这样对待她的狗狗，她把狗送到我这来的时候，脖子肿得像巴波块茎——”

“好的，好的。”布莱克举手投降，“我错了，对不起，我不再捏他脖子了。下次我就让他吃掉我的脸，行不？”

斯内普真希望自己能说句人话，比如你把它扒下来装盘送到我面前我也不会吃那脏东西。

“我记得狗在学校允许的宠物清单之外。”卢平适时地说。

“如果你真的认为那种规矩有任何作用……”庞弗雷夫人同情地看了他一眼，那个眼神足以让任何人觉得自己只是个挂着鼻涕的小屁孩，对此斯内普深有体会，“这么说吧，我从不过问学生的宠物是哪来的，只看能治还是不能。”

“显然，就没出现过咱们波皮治不了的。”布莱克拍马屁。

于是庞弗雷夫人心情又好起来了（大概也有柯基最终决定让她抱的功劳），检查已经做完，她把斯内普放在自己大腿上，用那个小梳子继续梳毛。斯内普对这个没意见，懒懒地趴着享受，一边清理掉爪子里布莱克的皮屑。

布莱克开始散发嫉妒的气味，神奇的是卢平也十分羡慕，这帮人对动物不正常的迷恋可真不是说说而已。

“柯基的眼睛很容易生病，每3到5天都需要用专门的药水洗一次，这个我们也带来了。”庞弗雷夫人说着示意自己的医药箱，卢平替她拿了出来，“虽然这不会持续太长时间，以防万一，你明天可以替西弗勒斯清洗一下。”

“遵命。”布莱克接过瓶子，阅读上边贴的标签，“不就是几根手指头吗？咬掉了我还可以找麦格给我做几根雕花的。”

斯内普忍不住发出轻蔑的鼻息。

“对了，有个问题我想请教一下。”布莱克假惺惺地说，“柯基通常什么时候绝育？”

“差不多6到8个月大。”庞弗雷夫人回答，“不过如果是用质地温和的魔药使睾丸自然脱落，西弗勒斯这个阶段就可以喂食了。我的意思是……”

斯内普已经炸着毛从她大腿上跳了下来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

庞弗雷夫人没坐多久就留下药水、叮嘱和那把梳子回去了，毕竟她还有个学校要操心——谁知道在她出来的这会儿，青少年们会不会又把仙人掌嫁接到自己脸上了呢。斯内普没去送她，再度逃下庞弗雷夫人的怀抱之后，他便回到自己的小狗床上幸福地打起了盹。

他模模糊糊地听到布莱克和卢平交谈了一阵，过了段时间，有人摸了摸他的后背，动作小心而犹豫，是卢平。

“你想吃晚饭吗，西弗勒斯？”

然后卢平又摸了摸，这次基本可以肯定是为了自己手指的享受。狼人闻起来状态不怎么好，没准跟新颁布的反狼人法案有关系，斯内普由着对方摸了一阵，才抖抖耳朵，伸个懒腰，跳下狗床。卢平跟在他身边，谨慎留意着不踩到他的尾巴。

厨师还是布莱克，斯内普站在他（用腿）下不去的台阶边叫了几声，布莱克带着那个铜碗出现了。黑发男人大概想表现得很不满，但他的气味挺开心的，斯内普觉得安慰犬没准真是个好主意。传说中的头号通缉犯西里斯·布莱克，爱好是当狗和喂狗，谁能想到呢。

“我的份呢？”卢平好像马上就要大笑似的。

“你的手和腿有什么问题吗？”布莱克不客气地说，将肉酱意面放在斯内普面前，“要不然你就吃这碗斯内普的，让他把你的头皮当晚餐，我反正不当服务生。”

斯内普给了他一爪子，当然没挠着，只是警告。他用舌头试了试温度和味道，结果是令人满意，接着便大快朵颐。两个人类不声不响地围观了好一阵柯基吃饭，接着卢平表示自己要先吃点，斯内普能听到他确实饿了。

“记得放盐。”布莱克说，显然正努力克制自己跃跃欲试地手，“狗不能吃太咸的，我没往肉酱里加多少盐，你自己调味吧。”

卢平的回答是响亮的笑声，连斯内普都头从碗里抬头看了一眼，狼人已经消失在了台阶下边，他就把脑袋又放了回去。斯内普舔碗底的时候卢平上来了，很乖觉地给他加了一些，才搅匀自己那份，斯内普用鼻子碰了碰，太烫，便一屁股坐下等着。西里斯从鼻子里喷出一声笑，把碗放下后他就蹲在那没动过，这会儿终于站起来去厨房给自己弄吃的。他直接飞快地在下面吃完，以大脚板的形象跑了上来，斯内普有充足的理由怀疑这是炫耀。

“西里斯，既然做饭的是你，我当然会洗碗。”卢平无奈地说，“你用不着用这种办法。”

在一间有家养小精灵的屋子里自己洗碗实属无奈之举，毕竟只要你转个身，再回头可能就会发现克利切把洗碗的工具换成了马桶刷。黑狗的回答是开心地摇摇尾巴，然后在卢平起步时撞了他的腿。大脚板可不是柯基这样的小型犬，斯内普相信如果不是自己在场，他会直接把卢平撞翻。

“哎哟，小心点啊，大脚板。”卢平稳住自己，不怀好意地说，“你真正想扑的人现在可承受不起这一下。”

柯基抖抖耳朵，围观这对老友的哑谜，他们之间其他人听不懂的梗数不胜数，不过斯内普基本肯定这一回合是卢平获胜，他下楼的时候心情好极了。斯内普下意识去确认布莱克的气味，却见大脚板不知道什么时候飞快地躲到了墙边，大概是对小狗的袭击心有余悸。斯内普便继续吃饭，屁股冲着他以示鄙夷。

吃饱了肚子，斯内普暂时不想回狗床上打盹，就在客厅里小跑起来，嗅闻家具的气味。他有点想继续下午的飞盘游戏，但这个想法他肯定不会提出第二次，至少今天不会。

大脚板则跳上沙发安卧，好像比作为人类时自在多了。不等斯内普想出办法将他弄下来，卢平也在沙发上找了个地方坐下，大黑狗十分厚颜无耻地迅速占据了对方的大腿（以他的身量这绝对重得要死），从嘴里吐出庞弗雷夫人留下的小梳子。斯内普知道他眼馋这玩意儿已久，狼人好笑地摇摇头，拾起梳子开始打理自己的好朋友。这实在是个温馨的场景，斯内普不自觉地看着他俩发愣。

“别担心，”卢平忽然抬头冲柯基一笑，“一会儿就还给你。”


	11. Chapter 11

第二天，西里斯还以为他最大的问题是怎么按住那只柯基洗眼睛，同时保住自己的手指。所以当他一句“我知道你可能不喜欢——”没说完，柯基就以最短的路线跳进他怀里，由着他在自己最脆弱的部位之一动作时，西里斯还惊喜地以为这一天的苦难提前结束了。

他非常小心地使用庞弗雷夫人给的药水，按照医嘱便笺上的操作方法将柯基的两只眼睛好好清理了一下。虽然不知道斯内普这会儿是吃错了什么药，但可以肯定的是，期待下一次小狗乖乖由着他折腾恐怕还不如期待伏地魔暴病身亡。

说到伏地魔——

“阿嚏！”

事实证明斯内普并没吃错药，他老老实实让西里斯给自己洗眼睛的原因——正厚厚地堆积在西里斯的腿上和胸口。

西里斯实在应该更留意柯基扑进他怀里前沿途留下的痕迹的。

“我听说过，柯基犬3到4个月大会进入换毛期，脱掉胎毛。”

“阿嚏！”

“——渣滓！败类！——”

“看西弗勒斯的体型，确实差不多该到时候了。”

“阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！”

“——逆子！背叛者！玷污我祖传的家宅——”

“换毛期最好多给小狗梳梳毛，加快——”

“阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！阿嚏！”

“——阴沟里的——”

莱姆斯给门口画像施了个静音咒，同情地看着他，“就现在的情况，及时清理脱落的毛发大概更重要。”

西里斯阴郁地从狼人口袋里扯出手帕，醒了醒鼻子。他哥们脸上的嫌弃和旁边的柯基一毛一样。

“幸好你维持大脚板状态的时长从没达到过能遇上换毛期的程度。”莱姆斯总结道，好心地再次清理周围的狗毛。但没多久西里斯就又打了个喷嚏，毛发这种东西以他俩的家务水平根本无法根除。

西里斯尽快换掉了那件倒霉催的袍子，但地毯、沙发缝隙和飘在空气中的细软毛发仍不时袭击他的鼻子。更不要说毛发制造者仍故意在他周围转来转去耀武扬威，像坨大型蒲公英一样播撒更多的毛发。

斯内普个缺德玩意儿，他肯定一早就发现自己开始大把掉毛，然后不动声色地把第一波毛发收集起来团到了狗床底下，摆出一副无辜相接着趴在床上，蓄力给好心洗他眼睛的人一记迎头痛击。

“阿嚏！！！！！”

这下西里斯的天灵盖都他妈快被喷嚏打飞出去了，柯基吓得一溜烟跑到墙边，莱姆斯清理掉狗床下和沿途的毛团，直起身，神情严肃了些。

“这样下去恐怕不行。”狼人说，“没想到你对狗毛的反应这么严重，我看你暂时还是不要跟西弗勒斯待在同一个房间里了。我去问问波皮有没有什么办法。”

“太——阿嚏！——他妈蠢了。”西里斯怒气冲冲地揉揉鼻子，“大脚板的毛比他——阿嚏！——多十倍，从来没有——阿嚏！——过问题。”

他试着变成大黑狗，只三个喷嚏的功夫，又变了回来。既然结果都一样，当人打起喷嚏来还痛快些。

“妈的。”西里斯咒骂，又打了两个，“没道理啊，我又不是没跟流浪狗一块待过。”

“可能那些狗都不在换毛期。”莱姆斯帮着清理他头发上的狗毛，同时努力不因为突如其来的喷嚏们扯掉他一把头发，“而且人的体质是会变化的。”

“更可能是因为我在能离远点之前已经吸了一整鼻子。”西里斯闷闷地说，“我他妈像呵护我不存在的女儿一样招待他宝贵的眼睛，得到的回报就是柯基小宝贝用天杀的小细毛灌满我整个肺。早知道我就少努力点儿了。”

一连串的喷嚏，打得他眼泪直流，柯基退到了离他和从他到楼梯口的路线最远的角落里。

“西弗勒斯不是故意的。”莱姆斯说，想想又纠正自己，“我是说，不是故意引发这么严重的后果。没人能料到这个。”

“你怎么知道他不会因为这个更起劲呢。”西里斯回击。纯属一时口快，毕竟斯内普现在的位置很能说明问题。

他起身回房，结果这个动作大概激起了他身上和周围不知名地方残余的毛发，西里斯立刻喷嚏得直不起腰来。此地不宜久留，他捂着鼻子尽快朝楼梯走去，半途想起了什么，又回身。

“如果现在你们把他变回来——”西里斯勉强保持话语连贯，“——会得到一个秃瓢斯内普吗？”

柯基愤怒的叫声被新一波喷嚏淹没了。


	12. Chapter 12

布莱克单调的喷嚏声连响了好几个小时，这就完全不有趣了，实在吵得慌。一整个上午，斯内普都耐着性子或趴在沙发上，或待在狗床上，由着卢平用梳子从自己身上薅毛。

庞弗雷夫人中午抽空来了一趟，她先到楼上给布莱克带了药，然后下楼将几个瓶子交给卢平。斯内普都怀疑她是从哪儿学来这身兽医本事的，至少治疗师和药剂师测试里肯定没有。

“……这瓶内服，这瓶外用，这样换毛期能尽快结束。”庞弗雷夫人讲解着，“这个拌在食物里，对皮毛有好处……”

斯内普心情复杂，一方面他已经厌倦了被当成小宠物精心照顾，希望能赶紧找回自己的人类躯体；另一方面，天杀的布莱克成功地把秃瓢种进了他的脑子。

布莱克的喷嚏在两小时内渐渐止住，等到阳光开始从偏西的窗子照进来，他总算鼓起勇气下了楼。男人像个变态一样绕着狗床打转，轻轻打了两个喷嚏，一人一狗紧张地面面相觑。过了好一阵，两个喷嚏没什么后续，布莱克才长长地松了口气，把自己砸在沙发上。

“我靠，终于结束了。”他仰天长叹，朝斯内普勾勾手指，“来来来。”

然后及时躲开了斯内普恶毒的一咬。

“波皮说长时间待在室内，小狗也会容易脱毛。”卢平走过来说，“我马上要去霍格沃茨周围轮值，晚些时候你带西弗勒斯出门一趟吧，晒晒太阳。”

“呃，”布莱克一时没反应过来，“你是说遛狗？”

“我相信目前这是对这种活动的准确称呼。”卢平一本正经地说。

斯内普不想表现得太兴奋，但他的犬类身体好像突然意识到在这破房子里有多憋屈，迫不及待地想出门转转了。

“那得也是你带他出去。”布莱克了然地看了柯基一眼，弄得斯内普牙痒痒的，“我还禁足呢，忘了？”

“邓不利多是禁止你出门，可是没禁西弗勒斯的足啊。”卢平挤挤眼，“出门的是西弗勒斯，你只是跟着照看罢了。”

柯基尽可能用胸腔发出的声音表示怀疑，卢平居然厚着脸皮朝他笑了笑，他算明白邓不利多的命令是怎样得到良好执行的了。

都用不着鼻子，布莱克升腾的渴望肉眼可见，但他还在犹豫。难以置信，他居然是两人中比较介意邓不利多命令的那个。

“算了吧。”男人把一缕头发弄到肩膀后边，“我要是出去了，你得打晕我才能再把我弄回来。我还不如老实待着，给社里减麻烦。”

好吧，邓不利多命令的部分是他想太多。

“我想出门转转或许也对你——”

“别扯淡了。”布莱克直起身来，没有看卢平或斯内普，“既然不能选择回来还是不回来，那不都是一样的，出去只会叫我对这地方更恶心。我多变几次大脚板，你就真当我是狗，遛一圈就能哄过去了？”

卢平默然，想来也不知该答什么。突如其来的阴郁情绪笼罩了布莱克，他的状态实在不稳定，庞弗雷夫人该对这个多留心的。

“抱歉。”他说，掉头朝楼上走去，“祝你们出门愉快。”

斯内普直觉要是让布莱克上去，最快明天早上他才会重新露面。柯基往前赶了两步，咬住布莱克裤腿，男人一时没注意，把小狗拖了两个滚，赶忙停步。

“我觉得西弗勒斯也比较喜欢你。”卢平微笑指出，布莱克脸皱了一下，着手摘狗。

“你这样说好诡异。”

斯内普叫了两声，摇摇尾巴，抬起上半身用前爪扒拉布莱克的裤子——瞧瞧他为了能透口气做出的牺牲。布莱克扬起眉毛看着他，就像玩纵横填字游戏时遇到了特别难搞的单词。

“我真得去接班了，迟到会被疯眼汉训的。”卢平又推了一把，“如果你实在不愿意，没准我可以说服疯眼汉待会代劳。”

柯基垂下尾巴，布莱克终于没忍住俯身摸了摸它后背的毛。

“老疯眼和斯内普不怎么处得来，你能说服他为这个跑一趟才怪。”

“好——吧，那就只好委屈西弗勒斯等着了。”

柯基发出呜呜声，于是布莱克叹了口气表示妥协。没等斯内普庆祝这个小胜利，一见布莱克微笑，不妙的预感就笼罩了他。布莱克这货暂时脱离被困屋内的消沉，绝对是打起精神要搞什么破坏了。

“唔，如果我们要表现得像是遛狗的正常麻瓜，还得有几样道具才行。”

他再度匆匆往楼上赶去，斯内普警觉地坐在原地，卢平则完全是一副看好戏的态度。布莱克在一个房间里翻腾了半晌，听动静像是他母亲的房间，这导致斯内普全身的毛都开始竖立——然后预感应验了。

“我觉得这个配咱们的小狗狗很合适。”

布莱克向他们展示一个项圈，精致，带蕾丝边，丫还特地给它喷上柜子里放了几十年的香水。

……

这么说吧，当天午后格里莫广场附近散步的居民都目睹了瘸子遛狗的景象。


	13. Chapter 13

斯内普无意间倒帮了他个忙。

牵着柯基回到老宅。比起重归禁锢的郁闷，西里斯更多是感到如释重负——因为瘸了一整个小时之后，他的脚终于可以离地了。

“要知道，治你那口牙咬的伤，药剂也是你提供的。”他把两只脚架上茶几，柯基鄙视地盯着他，“等变回人形你都得补上。”

他们最后拆了件西里斯的运动衫，做了个柯基勉强能接受的临时背带作为遛狗用具。西里斯刚把这玩意儿解开，柯基就尾巴一甩，高傲地走向狗床，大概决定晚餐前再打个盹。自然，能尽情在西里斯身上泄愤，斯内普不会吝啬一点药剂，而且西里斯还没缺乏自知之明到说这不是自找的。

好啦，他是有点喜欢看斯内普生气，尤其是现在那家伙变成了一只萌萌的短腿狗狗。

西里斯摘下魔镜，剃掉脸上的络腮胡，把它们和沙发上的狗毛一起清理掉——换毛季可真不是说着玩的。随后他扯掉从父亲房间里拿的套头衫，挺直后背活动了几下肩膀，放下扎起来的长发。用胡子和魔镜盖住脸部特征，换个发型，再伪装一下体态，这个简易的伪装就可以骗过大部分人。托福吉的福，他在麻瓜中也声名卓著。

用手指理顺头发的时候，西里斯意识到柯基一直盯着看，并在发现他注意到时迅速趴下打起了盹。他拽过上衣穿好，又检查了一下小腿肚上的牙痕，有些正常的红肿，看起来没什么必要再用药，只不过他免不了要瘸几小时而已。斯内普完全没口下留情，要不是够不着，西里斯怀疑自己的蛋蛋已经没了。

“我怀疑你性别歧视哎，教授。”他说，“一点点蕾丝花边和香水，就让你抓狂成这样。”

柯基拒绝理会他的无聊发言。

“与此相对应，我的运动衫则是男子气概的聚集体。”他晃晃那堆布条，大言不惭。

柯基翻了个白眼，看来大脚板能翻白眼不是因为他是阿尼玛格斯。

西里斯下到厨房，做了些适合同时喂人和狗的食物。储备已经不太多，过两天莫莉会来送物资，要是那会儿斯内普还没回归人形，好戏一定少不了。莫莉对一切可爱的小型动物毫无抵抗力——包括人类幼崽，他可期待斯内普溺毙在凤凰社妈妈怀里的场面了。

连在他脚边绕来绕去的克利切都只能稍微影响脑海中的画面给西里斯带来的好心情，他吹着口哨给汤锅盖上盖子，正琢磨要不要腌几片牛肉来烤，突然听到一阵微弱但耳熟的动静。西里斯走向厨房入口，正赶上柯基一弹一颤地滚下最后两级台阶，跳起来晕头转向但十分迅速地蹿到了他身后。

“呃。”

克利切被撞得一踉跄，退了几步，西里斯很是愣了一下，又抬起头，迎上那把斯内普吓到连滚带爬的怪兽——

一个两颊晕红、双眼灼灼发光、头发因兴奋而蓬松的尼法朵拉·唐克斯。

实在不是他当前状况下最想看到的人。

“别怕！哎呀，我把你吓跑了。”她弯着腰快步靠近，见它又开始后退赶忙停下，“我没有恶意的！就让我摸摸你，好不好？”

怎么说呢，把被柯基狗狗眼击中时麦格的小声音变尖一倍再放大二十倍，大概就是现在的唐克斯。她的视线牢牢锁定在柯基外露的身体部位上，完全把挡道的西里斯当成一个小狗借来躲藏的板凳之类。

“来嘛，乖，你怎么这么可爱呀……”

嗯，西里斯也不是很想成为她此刻注意的焦点，他命令克利切走开。

柯基十分威胁性地龇牙蹭了蹭他没受伤的那边脚脖子，暗示坐轮椅的窘境，西里斯这才清清嗓子。唐克斯抬眼给了堂舅大概半秒钟时间，盯着柯基说：“下午好，西里斯。”

“虽然你好像认错了狗，不过你也下午好，尼法朵拉。”

“是唐克斯！”她总算给了西里斯一个完整的恼火眼神。

“你知道，唔，狗是怎么回事？”

“莱姆斯说给你租了条安慰犬。”唐克斯说着，又试探地朝柯基的脑袋伸出手，小狗往后一缩，“哇哦，柯基臀真的超赞！可惜被尾巴遮住了，它怎么没断尾呢？”

小狗把屁股转了半圈，脑袋顶着西里斯的腿，试图让年轻姑娘看（碰）不到自己身体的任何部位。要是西里斯穿的是阔腿裤，它还有点希望。唐克斯戳了一下旁边露出来的耳朵尖，柯基受惊地叫了一声。

“别让庞弗雷夫人听到这话，她可是柯基断尾的强烈反对者。”西里斯使劲忍着乐，“柯基安慰犬，很特别吧？”

“我不太了解这个，还以为安慰犬都是成犬呢。”唐克斯伸长胳膊从台子上摸了块肉逗狗，差点打翻整个盘子，“不过这小家伙光是看着就够治愈的了，不是吗？”

小狗很有尊严地没搭理如此拙劣的陷阱，唐克斯失望地噘嘴，把肉块放在地上。西里斯使劲咬了咬唇皮，实在想要揭露真相，但柯基的爪子还警告地勾在他裤腿上。他并腿站好，让柯基多点躲藏空间。

“唉，它可真害羞。”她咕哝着，但仍满眼喜爱，口吻极是羡慕，“真棒啊，西里斯，小家伙这么爱你。”

柯基当场蹦了起来，但没人听到它的叫声。

因为——

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	14. Chapter 14

唐克斯虽然困惑，但在布莱克笑声感染之下也笑了：“干嘛？”

“没有，呃，想到了开心的事。”布莱克按摩着自己腹部，“你待会想也和他玩会儿飞盘吗？它爱那玩意儿比爱我多多了，你跟它玩它也会爱死你的。”

“这样吗？太好了！”唐克斯高兴地说，朝柯基拍拍手，“跟我来？”

斯内普没理她，但姑且放过了布莱克的另一条腿，安慰犬追着安慰对象狂咬，场面可不太好看。

“吃过饭再说吧。”布莱克忙道。

当然，他一走动，那条瘸腿就被发现了。

“这事儿怪我，嗯，”斯内普默默地看着布莱克编瞎话，“我不小心戳到了它的……眼睛，对，我给它洗眼睛来着。它就咬了我一口。”

好吧，还不是最糟的答案。

“你走路都这样了，它肯定咬得很重。”唐克斯企图察看布莱克的伤势，后者连跑带蹦地躲开了。

“这个，我戳得也挺重的。”

“那它为什么咬你的腿？”她指出，偷到个空子往柯基屁股上拍了一记，小狗嗖地蹿回布莱克身后。

“嘿，他很害羞的。”布莱克的声线直哆嗦，“你可别把他惹急了。”

“既然是洗眼睛的时候出意外，它应该咬手或者胳膊才对啊。”唐克斯朝柯基做了个鬼脸，“你总不能用脚给它洗眼睛吧。”

“这个，你得问他嘛。”布莱克极不负责任地说，“我又没法知道小狗怎么选肉下嘴，对吧？”

“安慰犬会咬人就够奇怪的了。”唐克斯指出。

“哦，这条肯定是没调教好。”

斯内普警告地叼住布莱克的裤脚扯了扯，布莱克居然敢用脚后跟顶回来。

“你应该叫他们退钱，或者至少换一条狗。”唐克斯提议，“虽然它真是很可爱，但肯定不是条称职的安慰犬，不但怕人还咬人。不然你把它换给我吧，我去另外给你找条狗。”

布莱克喷出一声笑，斯内普磨了磨牙，很想把屋里的两个人类都干掉。

“算了，几个牙印而已嘛，反正配伤药又不是我负责。”男人宽宏大度地说，“而且它挺聪明的，你说话都听得懂，只是未必听你的而已。”

“它不听，你怎么知道它听得懂？”

“因为我聪明绝顶。”布莱克厚颜无耻地说，斯内普翻了个白眼，“看吧，它翻白眼了。”

“还真是你的审美，”唐克斯哼了一声，“连狗都喜欢脾气这样坏的。”

布莱克诡异地停顿了一下，瞟了柯基一眼，斯内普抬起头嗅了嗅，想搞清楚发生了什么。

“给我找条好脾气的，那条狗岂不是太可怜了？”男人道，大步走开，柯基赶忙躲得离唐克斯远远的，“行了，你想吃烤肉吗？我可以多做点儿。”

“你每次都放太多辣椒。”唐克斯说，这意思就是想了。于是布莱克翻翻眼睛：“挑剔。”

他俩在灶边忙了一会儿，布莱克就赶开了唐克斯，她身边总发生各种奇怪的事故，有她帮忙，这两人一狗怕是半夜都吃不上饭。这下斯内普就遭殃了，柯基上不去台阶，只能在厨房里打转，一边躲唐克斯热情的手，一边远离克利切——别的不说，小精灵围的那条脏毛巾简直在践踏他的鼻子。

他妈的，布莱克绝对是故意为之。

尽管恨得咬牙切齿，能离开这窘境，斯内普还是求之不得。布莱克双手托在柯基前腿下将他抱起来的时候，小狗都没怎么反抗，由着男人把自己带回客厅，唐克斯都快嫉妒死了。

“你那一下肯定戳得很重。”她感慨道，“简直没法想象它会咬你。”

布莱克忍俊不禁，“相信我，这只是因为你吓着它了。这狗狗势利着呢，你一走他就该废掉我另一条腿了。”

哼，这话倒没错。

“那不就和斯内普相反么？”唐克斯笑道，“他就喜欢在有人拉架的时候招惹你。”

“没人拉架的时候你根本不在，还能知道他招不招惹我？”布莱克指出，斯内普从肉汤拌土豆泥里抬起鼻子，男人闻起来好像有点紧张。

“哈，不过你可喜欢他来咬你了，对吧？”

唐克斯向来口无遮拦，原本斯内普只打算当个蠢笑话听，但布莱克闻起来……柯基仰起脑袋看布莱克，布莱克也低头看他，一人一狗大眼瞪小眼。

斯内普继续吃起了他的晚餐。

“得了，吃饭吧，尼法朵拉。”布莱克说着，逃向厨房。

“是唐克斯！”

当晚他一直管自己外甥女叫尼法朵拉。


	15. Chapter 15

口中惦记着要和柯基玩，唐克斯零时至六时得到神秘事务司值夜，白天还要上班，草草吃过晚饭便上楼抓紧时间睡觉去了。这套西里斯从前就玩不来，熬一夜还没太大问题，让他中途睡两个小时再上工，非出事故不可。现下他没事儿一天也就能睡着三四个小时，更不用提了。

“每次看到她，都觉得我对凤凰社这套来说太老啦。”西里斯把自己丢到沙发上，“要不是有人在外边出生入死，我没准会觉得舒舒服服混日子搞大扫除还挺不错的呢。”

当然不是在这儿，这儿的墙壁每天都在向内挤压，将他吞吃得渣都不剩，但没必要跟斯内普说这个，他今天丢人丢得够多了。还有他可能是故意用了的措辞，他就是很记仇啦。

柯基本已在狗床上趴下，听到他说话，脑袋又抬了起来，西里斯打了个安抚的手势，身体往下出溜。

“没事儿，睡你的吧。朵拉出门我就上去。”

亚瑟出事后，社里对于神秘事务司的值班紧张了许多，唐克斯是安多米达唯一的孩子，西里斯绝对不想当那个告诉她女儿出事的人，幸而困居旧日的家中也断了这机会。但他总不愿意朵拉在夜色中孤零零地出门，在凤凰社重逢前，外甥女在西里斯印象中还是个圆圆脸、头发一团乱的小不点呢。就算现在，唐克斯也没长大多少，一个把小狗追得到处跑的小女孩，还要冒被伤成亚瑟那样的危险，想想实在操蛋。

柯基撞了他的腿一下，西里斯把屁股坐歪伸脖子看了一眼，完全没吸取教训，又被小狗仰着脑袋看他的样子迎面击中了。斯内普不追着它咬的时候，要像对待斯内普一样对待它可真不容易。

“你要不是斯内普，我会说你是在故意卖萌。”他指着柯基，柯基没试图咬它的手指（大概也是知道西里斯目的就在于此），而是抬起前爪去够沙发的皮面。这西里斯还有什么招呢？他托着前爪下边把柯基提上了沙发，提醒自己不要太喜欢毛发柔软的触感。那玩意儿早些时候还害得你打了整整几个小时喷嚏呢，该死的小毛团。

“满意了？”西里斯故意戳戳柯基的耳朵，柯基朝他呲牙，“要睡沙发，怎么下去你就自己想办法吧。”

他站起来，伸展了一下腰肢。斯内普来了他走开，或者相反，这几个月差不多成了习惯。邓不利多逼他们握手言和，眼下也确实不是计较个人恩怨的好时候，要西里斯和斯内普当朋友根本没可能，但不（老是）打起来，作为成年人还是做得到的。他可不想让唐克斯出门冒险前，还演一出挡在两人（一人一狗）中间阻止他们干掉对方的闹剧。

柯基叫了一声，西里斯只当它是在表达不满，不予理会，走向火炉边的扶手椅。反正斯内普真有事找他，也不会只叫一声。

小狗又接连叫了几声，再闹就要吵醒门口画像了。

“做什么，想再咬我一口？”西里斯退回来，弯腰把手垂到柯基面前，“朵拉起床气可大了，你吵醒她，遇害身亡的绝壁是我。”

柯基怒冲冲地瞪着他，妈的，活脱一个斯内普——的可爱版，就好像他屈尊降贵建议西里斯吃点药，被西里斯冷嘲热讽地拒绝了。西里斯在它身边坐下，柯基没有挪过来，但也没躲远，就地把脸放在前爪之间，合上双眼。靠，太不公平了。他歪着抱住远离柯基那边的沙发扶手，试图打个盹，真心祈祷这破房子下一秒就能塌掉。

西里斯诅咒着自己的命运，还真迷糊了一阵。唐克斯想必是打算溜出去的，但她临到门口，又被伞架绊了个四脚朝天。沃尔布加的画像凄厉地尖叫起来，西里斯从温和的迷雾中跌落，险些摔下沙发。

“我明天就把这倒霉催的玩意儿扔了。”他恨恨道，拉上画像的帘子，把伞架丢到客厅那头，“就说它自己烂散架了，省得莫莉念叨。她倒尊敬我的祖先们。”

送走唐克斯，西里斯接着招待那个命运已定的伞架，这玩意儿倒是极结实，破旧归破旧，这么一摔只变形了些许。平时他懒得管这些幸存的旧物，需要时便找出几样来泄愤，总好过弄坏社里的东西。

“这东西还挺像我，你不觉得么？”他念叨着，施咒把它扭曲砸碎，伞架发出尖锐的哀号，又惊醒了画像，正好掩盖他的声音。“该死的不死，该烂的不烂。活人都死绝了，它还好端端的。”

柯基把他的裤腿扯了道裂口，西里斯喘了两口气，去处理画像。那东西叫起来人都受不了，小狗没咬皮肉算客气的。

“你看，我逃出来，惊动了虫尾巴，却没抓到他，反而把他逼上绝路，去找自己的老主人了。”等他们都回到沙发上，西里斯说，“就算伏地魔注定要回来，也不必这么快。哈利才十五岁……”他摸摸柯基后背的毛，柯基翻了个白眼，“我大概犯不着出来这趟，惹出这么多麻烦，结果还不一样是坐牢。”

柯基斜眼瞟他收回的手，西里斯轻轻笑了两声，“我知道你同意，斯内普，不必表态了。”

小狗突然起身，闪电般咬住他的手，西里斯嗷了一声。其实没那么疼，他龇牙咧嘴，给足了对方面子，结果抽出手来一看，两圈小牙印，都没破皮。

西里斯擦擦遗留的口水，“唔嗯，现在我想听个解释了。”

当然柯基没法给他解释。


	16. Chapter 16

能闻到人类情绪变化，多少算个麻烦。困在心情不好的人类身边总让斯内普有咬东西的冲动，但他无意毁坏凤凰社财产，更不想在布莱克面前表现得像只没教养的杂种狗。哦，咬他是另一回事，他活该。

今晚布莱克状态格外不稳定，斯内普怀疑跟晚饭前唐克斯说的话有关——好吧，他相当确定跟那个有关。

他可以等恢复人形再处理这个。妈的，他非恢复人形不可，要是在所有烂事之后他在这会儿被一个毛孩子终结了人类生命，蠢字都无法形容。

斯内普再次趴下开始打盹，半是真的，半是懒得再应付对方来势汹汹的自怨自艾，他对矫情的忍耐是有限度的。过了一阵，皮面起伏，人类站了起来（动作小心得叫他不舒服），他能听见对方这些年饱受摧残的关节在咔咔作响，接着是手掌在布面上轻轻摩擦拍打的声音，布莱克企图弄掉身上的狗毛，无果后叹了口气，上楼时仍一脚轻一脚重。

听动静，布莱克往阁楼去了，想必是要跟那头鹰头马身有翼兽说悄悄话。有几次布莱克不在场，斯内普便听其他人说是他在阁楼里跟巴克比克叽叽咕咕，不肯下来。那人像只孤独寂寞的狗狗一样渴望屋子里有人陪伴，然而它真正想陪伴的人早已化为骸骨。

斯内普考虑了一下，觉得自己好像也没资格这么评价谁。

他不担心自己的人类意识会迷失，往回找两年还有可能，现在他有非做不可的事。原本斯内普觉得照顾波特的儿子对布莱克来说也是一样，然而很明显他低估了布莱克自私的程度，一个需要保护的教子对布莱克一点儿激励也没有。

柯基翻了个身，侧躺着伸了伸腿。现在斯内普理解布莱克是怎么靠变成狗熬过一切的了，铁证就是虽然由着自己去想波特夫妇，他还是可以睡着。不需要大脑封闭术，不需要有意关闭和引导自己的思维，当只动物在这点上还挺不错的。

布莱克下楼时已经不瘸了，所以斯内普估计至少过去了两个小时。天还没亮，但他几秒内就醒得精神抖擞，而且有点想上厕所。柯基叫了几声，命令对方把自己弄下沙发，男人机械地挪过来照做了，手上轻缓，但闻起来全不是那么回事。斯内普简直气得想咬人，布莱克上楼时虽不愉快，情绪还平稳，他叨叨咕咕了一阵，居然把自己搞得跟死了一样。真不愧是老波特的好兄弟、小波特的好教父，波特们觉得全世界都是上演自己英姿的大舞台，布莱克就觉得全世界都是用来顾影自怜的镜子。

赶在布莱克走开前，他叼住男人睡裤的裤腿，那里先前已经被他扯得挂下来一片，比较容易够到。斯内普想的是如果布莱克不予理会，这下就权当泄愤。不料布莱克顺着力道回身，猝不及防地踢了他一脚。柯基打了个滚，跳起来吐着气，压低身体准备攻击或防御。

“卧槽，”男人却像是完全被吓呆了，他立刻单膝跪下，见小狗在他伸出的手前退缩时僵住了，“操，对不起，妈的……我怎么会……”他惊恐地嘀咕着，就好像他没对斯内普干过一大堆比这严重得多的事，“你可能伤着了，靠，让我检查一下，拜托让我看看……”

斯内普自觉无碍，那一脚并不重，而且他已经打滚卸去了力道。他给了布莱克两分钟，纯粹是因为如果布莱克犯了心脏病，这里没人给他求医。男人仔细摸过柯基的肋骨确认损伤（仔细到斯内普脑中出现了关于性骚扰的糟糕笑话），又用咒语检查内脏。对方一完成，柯基便态度鲜明地跳开，这个形态下布莱克变得让人容易忍受了一点，但他绝不容忍布莱克借着体型和力量上的优势欺辱他。

话说回来，这才是他被麦格送到格里莫广场12号时准备要应付的事，而非什么特地少放了盐的肉酱。

“我真他妈抱歉，斯内普。”布莱克搓了搓自己的脸，“我说过不会对你动手的，在你还是……这个样子的时候不会。”

斯内普翻了个白眼，因为当然啦，等他不再是只小狗狗，布莱克就要拼尽全力地打击和羞辱他，他这副皮囊可把布莱克憋坏了。

“天亮以后最好还是把波皮叫过来看看。”布莱克咕哝，顺势一屁股坐在地毯上，心不在焉地察看裤腿撕破的地方，“她又该骂我了，虽然应该也没啥事，但我检查的未必准确，我一向更擅长搞破坏……”

斯内普发出他最接近嗤笑的声音，布莱克瞟了柯基一眼，再说话时口气像是半开玩笑，但他闻起来依旧很糟。

“好吧，你现在要咬我，我保证不躲开。”

柯基跑上前，布莱克果真一动不动，挑着眉毛看对方是否真会咬自己。斯内普正考虑要做到什么程度，冷不防踩到对方袍子口袋里一块硬邦邦的东西，后退了点，狐疑地伸出前爪又踩了踩。布莱克笑了，把它掏出来，居然是面镜子，这人居然跟他的比喻句一样自恋。

斯内普正这么鄙视着，布莱克却将镜面转过来对着他，里边映出柯基的样子。柯基直接一爪子打掉了那玩意儿，布莱克还真是能打起多少精神就用多少精神来羞辱他。

“看见你自己，对吧？”他正待开咬，布莱克却话锋一转，“这就对了，说明那端没有人。”

斯内普盯着他，布莱克还算识相，没逼着柯基用别的方式提问。

“这镜子是一对，平时是普通的镜子，但对面有人时，会让使用者能与对方通话。”布莱克解释道，斯内普立刻明白现在另一面镜子在谁手里，“从前我用它联系詹姆，圣诞假期结束时，我把它给了哈利。猜猜他用过几次？”

显然，一次也没有，否则斯内普该在波特的脑子里看见。话说回来，他好像是瞥见过布莱克偷偷摸摸递给波特一个小包裹的片段，如果所料不错，波特根本没意识到里边是什么。

结果布莱克钻了这个牛角尖，真他妈傻逼到家。如果能赶上下一次大脑封闭术课，他得好好向波特强调一下他们教父子两个的愚蠢。

“我还指望他在被你欺负的时候，听说像阿兹卡班大规模越狱这样的新闻的时候，或者半夜做噩梦地时候，能想起他教父一下……看样子我是想多了。他会给我写信，大概只是因为我写了，他要给我回信而已。”

错了，他是担心你会离开安全的地方，下定决心不管我怎么虐待他（斯内普对这个词大翻白眼）都不会用你给的东西。谁特么让你在送礼物的时候把它说得像个召唤器一样？

“这些天我一直在等他的消息，每次发生点什么我就觉得没准这次……刚才从巴克比克那里下楼，我意识到自己蠢透了，因为我居然在在凌晨四点把镜子拿出来，想看看哈利有没有叫我。”他把镜子放在地上，随手一推，让它滑到沙发底下，“哈利并不需要我，是我需要他。这么说还是没有我更好，我帮不上忙，还会怂恿他去干危险的事——像对詹姆那样。”

那你是蠢透了。斯内普强忍着没破口大骂，毕竟他这会儿只能发出让布莱克不明所以的狂吠。该死，米勒娃要多久才能找到办法把他变回来？

仿佛理解了对方的憋屈，布莱克又说：“我有点理解人们为什么要养宠物了，对着一个不会嘲笑你的生物说说心里话感觉还挺好的。”

他用手指梳过柯基的后背，对着指间粘上的狗毛做了个鬼脸，但如他所说，他的情绪开始好转了。布莱克没再碰柯基，而是就地一躺，大有要睡在这里的架势。斯内普踩过他的肚子，往他身上抖落更多的毛。

“别可怜我，斯内普，咬我好了。”布莱克草草把小狗赶开，“连你都开始可怜我，我可就太悲惨了。”


	17. Chapter 17

“你是小孩子吗？居然睡地上。”

西里斯睁开眼，唐克斯正站在他脑袋边上插着腰俯视他，看来干掉那个伞架的确帮她少摔了点儿跤。他感觉像屎一样，这可能跟他已经两天没喝酒有关，或者是因为他只睡了两个小时，无所谓了。

“不挑剔是美德。”他慢吞吞地爬起来，四下张望寻找柯基的身影，没见着，大概发现来者是唐克斯就赶紧藏起来了。哈，斯内普对摸摸抱抱过敏，毫不意外。

“看来你们是好好亲热了一番啊。”唐克斯拖长了声音说，同时西里斯连打了好几个喷嚏，他的上衣根本找不到没沾狗毛的地方，庞弗雷夫人的抗过敏药效力是有极限的。

“你根本不知道自己在说什么。”西里斯咕哝，想到唐克斯所指的对象其实是斯内普，这简直太糟糕了。

“你能变成狗，不代表我说的就是那个意思。”唐克斯撇撇嘴，“你起码得挑个体型相当的啊。”

西里斯给空气噎了一口，“行行好，闭嘴吧你。”

“你头发上也全是狗毛。”唐克斯发出极为嫌弃的声音，“哦哟，我走以后你就一直躺在地板上？真受不了你。”

“抱怨和早饭你只能选一样。”西里斯伸出一根手指指着她。

唐克斯选了早饭，聪明姑娘。

下厨前，西里斯清理了身上最显眼的狗毛，把头发在脑后扎了个马尾，认真洗了好几遍手，省得外甥女说三道四。他还惦记着昨晚那一脚的事，但斯内普并不是蠢材（限定，这方面不是），如果感觉有什么不对，肯定会督促他采取必要措施，眼下让唐克斯上班前吃顿饱饭才是要紧事。那姑娘在他洗完手之前就趴餐桌上睡着了，她每次都声称自己是来蹭免费早餐，西里斯对她的好意很领情。

“你的小安慰犬呢？”唐克斯边塞煎蛋边问，盘子搁到面前的瞬间她就醒了。

“天晓得，大概上厕所去了吧。”西里斯回答，往狗碗里盛了冒尖的一堆鸡蛋和鸡胸肉，“没关系，闻到吃的它自己就出来了。”

他最后的印象是柯基企图用自己那副小身板将他踩死，斯内普那会儿肯定特别希望自己被变成的是头大象。

“我能去给它喂吗？”唐克斯兴奋地问，“离我上班时间还有差不多两个小时。”

“不睡会儿吗？”

“今天没外勤，我可以在办公室睡。”

西里斯摇摇头，把狗碗搁在流理台上，“金斯莱会为你的工作态度哭泣的。”

“才不呢，我知道他在季度工作汇报大会上睡觉，还用咒语让自己看起来睁着眼。”唐克斯满不在乎地揭了上司老底，“你不吃吗？”

“我离好胃口之间差了三个小时睡眠和一杯好酒。”西里斯边回答边往外走，“对了，狗食没放盐，先提醒一声。”

“什么——我才不会跟小狗抢早餐！”唐克斯抗议道。

他好好洗了个澡，热水和蒸汽让他缺乏能量的脑子晕乎乎的，但整体感觉更像活人了。西里斯又用了些庞弗雷夫人留下的药以摆脱烦人的喷嚏，换了身像样的衣服走下楼。

茶几上放着早餐，莫莉做好的吐司以外的部分厨艺都不怎么样，不过西里斯会设法把它吃光。他稍微有点惊讶场面的和平：唐克斯半蹲在狗碗旁边，手指小心翼翼地摸着柯基的脑袋和脖子，小狗正埋头吃东西，尾巴摇来摇去。

“我错过了什么？”

闻言小狗抬起头恶狠狠地瞪着他，看他是否敢说什么，西里斯举手表示投降。

“好像我才是该问这个问题的人。”唐克斯口吻满是怀疑，“你对待它的方式也太不像对一条狗了，我昨晚就觉得有点奇怪。”

“既然我花了这么长时间当大脚板，对待狗有点像同类有什么奇怪？”西里斯耸耸肩，拿起他的早餐，“你是想做个荷包蛋么？”

“它就是荷包蛋！只是蛋黄破了点！”唐克斯恼怒地说，“还有可能有那么一点点蛋壳，你吃的时候挑出来就好了。”

西里斯真的要重新考虑吃这玩意儿的事。

冲着外甥女的黑眼圈，他叉起一块，小心地尝了一口……还好，挺像蛋的，有点焦，胡椒没撒均匀，没大碍。

“你这样子像疯眼汉。”唐克斯嘲笑道。

西里斯做了个鬼脸，他吃到蛋壳了，于是用莫莉的面包安慰了一下自己的嘴。

“你居然没发那一大堆牢骚，有关它的话题真的让你很紧张。”唐克斯看来是不会放过这个话题了，“喂，这不会是个人吧？某个社员？”

在一只柯基面前自保的能力西里斯自觉还是有的，但等斯内普变回原形……西里斯又咬了一大口吐司，如果这是最后一顿，他得吃饱点儿。

“这有什么可瞒着的，大家都有倒霉的时候嘛，之前我的监视点旁边凑巧发生了一场打斗，被弹飞的多毛咒击中我还不能动……”唐克斯满不在乎地摆摆手，带着一副有趣的表情观察正在后退的柯基，“我很抱歉随意拍了你的屁股，但要是你愿意，变回人形以后可以拍回来嘛，除非你是斯内普——对吧？”

她抬起头，头发变黑，鼻子变大，西里斯这辈子也不想再看到斯内普的脑袋带着唐克斯的表情接在唐克斯脖子上的场面。

“它不是吧？”唐克斯瞪着他的脸，相貌迅速恢复了，“是吗？”

西里斯捂住了脸，“希望你有立好遗嘱，因为你刚杀死了我们两个。”

唐克斯飞快地退了好几步，紧接着，门口的画像被彻底惊醒了——

“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”


	18. Chapter 18

麦格踏入凤凰社总部门厅时，沃尔布加·布莱克的画像正开足了火力尖叫。

保守估计，九成五是她的两个前学生正进行延续二十年的自相残杀，剩下半成是真正的紧急情况。谨慎起见，米勒娃拿出魔杖，在噪音掩护下贴着墙边悄悄走向客厅。

西里斯·布莱克蹲在沙发背顶上，蓬头垢面，摇摇欲坠。

好吧，很高兴看到阿兹卡班没有毁掉他的平衡感。

“真不关我事！”他的话几乎被声浪淹没，“我一直给你打掩护来着！你没听到吗？”

柯基磨着牙，身体后撤，一副随时要扑过去咬断对方喉咙的架势。

米勒娃想清清嗓子，但这里实在太吵了，所以她选择给画像静了音。这时一人一狗同时转向她的方向，场面实在有够诡异。

“我错过什么了？”她像一个成熟知性的女人那样发问。

西里斯哆嗦了下，“我今早有点听够这句话了。”

柯基余怒未消，但因第三者的出现恢复了些理智，把屁股往地上一放——麦格立刻感到一阵势不可挡的大笑冲动。她走上前去，柯基看（闻？）出人类想抚摸自己，不高兴地跑开了。

“有点反应过度了，你不觉得吗？”她差不多能跟西里斯对视，意有所指地扫了眼对方当下的状态。

“你这么说是因为他善待女士。”西里斯咕哝，麦格非常怀疑某些学生，比如格兰杰小姐，会同意这一论点。

“上一名得到优待的女士是谁？”

“尼法朵拉。”看来西里斯是很不爽了，“她猜出了好狗狗的身份，然后逃之夭夭，丝毫不在乎等待她舅舅的悲惨命运。”

麦格不得不抿住了嘴唇，真糟糕，朵拉知道了真相，全凤凰社恐怕只有查理·韦斯莱会蒙在鼓里了，毕竟英国和罗马尼亚之间的通信没那么快。

“教授，你到这来是为了把他恢复原状吗？”西里斯问，他摇晃得越来越厉害了，“如果是的话，我恳请你先见证我的遗嘱。”

柯基发出一个极为不屑的声音，当然啦，西弗勒斯变成狗狗以后要做的第一件事，就是搞清楚怎么让狗狗发出不屑的声音。

“我们可以暂时认为你没有性命之忧。”米勒娃和颜悦色地说，她站的位置使得西里斯很难在下来的同时避免撞到她或者仰面摔倒的后果，“今天是来就咒语的情况做最后一次评估，我想周末前西弗勒斯就能恢复了。”

西里斯点点头，无意识地咬了一下嘴唇，麦格又悄悄地忍了忍笑。柯基一声没吭，她余光也没看到小狗——话说回来，这屋里狗毛可真够多的，老天保佑西弗勒斯的头发。

“这对他是个好消息。”长发男人说，“至于其他的……告诉哈利我爱他。”

“如果你需要，我们可以禁止西弗勒斯出入总部，以避免可能的风险。”麦格看着他的脚逐渐打滑，故意说。

“那没用，他不用进来就可以直接在水源里下毒。”西里斯悲惨地说，“一旦重新长出手他就会这么干的！某种无色、无味的致命剧毒，能让我的尸体化成一滩水，你们再进来的时候，只会以为我是违反禁足令偷偷溜出去了。我不但会死得不明不白，还要背负来自同伴的冤屈……”

“即便对你来说这也太戏剧化了。”麦格评论道，她开始觉得让西弗勒斯晚一两天变回人类没准是个好主意。

“真理的提出往往伴随着以身证道。”西里斯夸张地叹了口气，一条腿开始从沙发背后边往下探，“还有教授，你介不介意往旁边站站，我可能——哇！”

他因为意料之外的力道失去平衡翻了下去，脑袋嘭地撞上墙壁。小狗躲开男人摔落的身躯，跳到沙发一侧，摇摇尾巴，快活地叫了一声。嗯哼，西弗勒斯也早该放个假了，绝对是好主意。

“……还有我爱霍格沃茨。”西里斯从沙发后边闷闷地说，咳嗽了两声。

这次西弗勒斯没有躲开，麦格俯身，轻轻摸了摸对方的毛发。哦，这真的很治愈。

“代表霍格沃茨感谢你作出的贡献。”她一本正经地说。


	19. Chapter 19

这一天，总部的观光客比过去一个月加起来还要多。

柯基乖乖趴在莱姆斯身边的沙发上，允许对方侧着身子从自己身上又薅了两大把毛。

柯基勉为其难地蹭在莫莉脚旁，吃掉对方给自己食盆加的鸡肉。

柯基不耐烦地坐在海丝佳跟前，让对方摸了摸自己的脑袋，然后一头将她刚掏出来的相机撞到了她鼻子上。

柯基勉强站在原地，由着穆迪额外给自己做了个魔法伤害检查，对方手指刚落到它皮毛上，就急忙跑开了。

……

到了中午，柯基已经坚定不移地把自己固定在沙发后边，有人坚持接近还会直接钻到下边去。西里斯只得以身相代，用大脚板分散其他人注意力，如果大黑狗显得特别开心，嗯，是因为人人都喜欢活泼好动的狗狗嘛。

好容易有个空档，大脚板钻到沙发后边，柯基懒洋洋地半趴在那儿，给了大狗心情不好的一瞥，没挪窝。它身上有好几个人的味道，想是脾气都磨没了，斯内普阴沉的瞪视尚能拒人于千里之外，这套放在一只小狗狗身上可谁也吓唬不了。天晓得，凤凰社都是一群冷血变态，当你遭此不幸，他们只会施加凌辱并且为此开心至极。

大黑狗忍不住舔了舔柯基的皮毛，马上向后一躲，但柯基并没有发起攻击，只是看起来更不爽了一点；大黑狗再接再厉，又用鼻子拱了拱对方，柯基往旁边挪了挪；大黑狗伸出前爪，把对方往自己面前扒拉。柯基忍无可忍，张嘴就咬，牙齿交合出一个清脆的响声，咬了个空。大黑狗快乐地也咔嚓咔嚓咬了两下，变本加厉地用鼻子和爪子骚扰。柯基怒气冲冲地一掌砸在它鼻子上，两只狗打成一团，不一会儿都咬了满嘴的毛。

大脚板一时兴起，叼起小狗绕着屋子跑了一圈，柯基腾空而起时轻轻惊叫了一声，没惊醒画像，而后便不吭气了，只是扑腾四肢挣扎，刚被放下便飞蹿到墙边。大黑狗张着嘴喘气，厚着脸皮趴低了蹭过去，柯基用眼睛和嘴传达的“你吃错药了吧”深得斯内普神韵。

冷不防，西里斯变回人形，对方毛炸了一下。他没再接近，坐地上哈哈一笑，柯基也没跑，反而一头撞进他怀里，故意又蹭了他一身的毛，再从他腿窝里翻出来躲开。这么着，他一天三个澡也不够洗的。西里斯又打了几个喷嚏，吹得一撮毛飞向半空。

“高兴了？”西里斯招招手，柯基翻了个白眼，“愿意陪我玩会儿接飞盘吗？”

对方没表态，西里斯就权当愿意了，反正伸头一刀缩头一刀，要是斯内普正策划着宰了他，也不差这一会儿。

结果他觉悟倒是有了，翻箱倒柜好半天，也没找见那个飞盘，回想起来那天他把飞盘从楼梯上丢下来就没管过，之后多半是莱姆斯收拾到哪儿去了，他收拾整齐的东西，西里斯可就再也找不到了。

柯基站在柜子边上避开他制造的烂摊子，一脸鄙视。

“我敢打赌你知道在哪儿。”他双手掐腰，朝着柯基俯身，“这个拒绝对你来说是不是有点太委婉了？”

柯基抬起后腿，西里斯的下巴掉了下来，见对方只是踹了一脚，西里斯又赶紧把它装了回去。他轮流拉开抽屉，在第三个里找到了飞盘。这玩意儿跟两盒保险套放在一块，作案者确定了，典型的狼人式阴损作风。西里斯把盒子推到深处，他是听说邓不利多一向喜欢准备周全，大概不会漏掉娱乐活动，社员们内部消化也是常事，再说亚瑟和莫莉……停，他真的不想知道。

“那啥，只是个建议。”西里斯合上抽屉，憋屈了一阵，还是说，“想在这个状态下踹什么东西的时候，呃，最好用前腿。”

柯基盯着他。

“你知道，作为一只狗，抬起后腿这种事吧，很容易引起误会……”

他又得从腿上摘狗了。


	20. Chapter 20

大概这些天也瘸惯了，新增的两排牙印完全没搅了布莱克的兴致。反正斯内普肯定没有嘴下留情。

这么说有点诡异，被唐克斯意外揭穿后，布莱克总算又轻松起来了——让斯内普想起立好遗嘱尽情游山玩水的绝症患者。这人还真擅长把事情加倍戏剧化，弄得好像这是他们之间最难搞的场面似的。

柯基勉为其难地陪布莱克玩了一会儿——两个小时——抛接游戏，累得跑不动便直接趴走廊上。被布莱克抱起来的时候斯内普都懒得反对，直接在对方兴高采烈的臂弯里睡着了。他该时刻保持警惕、为自己脆弱宠物犬的形象担忧的，但斯内普感觉很安全，而且舒适。与人类嬉闹后的愉悦懒洋洋地包裹着他，而且布莱克暂时闻起来没有阴郁和孤独，不会在他睡着的时候突然躲回房间不再出来，这对他来说暂时够好了，连这破房子都变得易于忍受。

布莱克没把他放回狗床上，而是放在了沙发上的软垫里，斯内普确实更喜欢待在人而非狗的位置，但他不确定对方是怎么知道的。布莱克坐在垫子旁边，像在护卫他的睡眠，于是斯内普很快又迷迷糊糊地盹过去了。

他结束午睡时布莱克已经不在原地，斯内普没有贸然跳（摔）下沙发，先听了听动静。布莱克没在厨房，不过空气中有炖牛肉的气味，柯基期待地摇了摇尾巴。过了一阵，布莱克提着个空袋子下了楼梯，里边散发出香喷喷的肉干味。

“醒了？”斯内普再次对对方能随意上下楼的行动力感到了不理智的嫉妒，“晚饭还得要一会儿。比克脾气有点暴躁，很想离开阁楼，不过我担心他把你给吃了。”

斯内普从喉底咆哮了两声，他也不怎么想接近那头怪兽，尤其是现在布莱克腿上有个爪子印。他有理由相信若非上去的是布莱克，这会儿那条腿已经没了。

“别告诉莫莉我偶尔会把他放出来。”布莱克说，将袋子扔在墙角，闻起来很好吃的手指随意滑过柯基的毛皮，“当然不是放到房子外边去，我觉得没人的时候让它在屋子里跑跑没太大害处。”

斯内普轻轻咬了他的手，提醒对方别太习惯撸狗了。

“别这么吝啬嘛，除非你变回去以后还准备让我碰你。”

斯内普被这句打了个措手不及，对方趁机双手上前，从柯基脖子到屁股呼噜了一下。柯基动真格地狠咬一口，被躲开了。他的叛徒尾巴还轻轻地摇着，实在令人（狗）恼火。

“何必跟自己过不去呢？”布莱克蹲下身，“我知道狗狗们有多喜欢摸摸抱抱，谁还没当过狗了？大不了我们各握着各的把柄，过后谁都不提。”

原来是为了这。斯内普用狗脸最大程度地给了对方一个冷笑，他倒想得美。

布莱克又变了形，他差不多习惯这种场面了。大黑狗咧开嘴，半吐舌头，谄媚地笑，表现得就像寻常的那种傻大狗。这人不要脸起来，斯内普真是望尘莫及。他往前一跳，踏在大黑狗脑袋上，打着滚顺着对方颈背线条往下滑。大黑狗惊叫一声，随即平稳地趴下，让柯基从自己腹部左侧落地。

斯内普扑了一下对方腹部的毛，感觉好像比那晚更厚软了似的，结果他脑子里出现了一个生动的画面：冬日伏案写作时，大黑狗卧在桌下，他把脚放在对方肚子上取暖。真糟糕，他可从没想过要养宠物，更不想养大脚板这样遛起来能把人拖个跟头、洗一轮要出一身汗的大型犬。

他不喜欢狗，狗总试图与你亲近，向你索取许多感情，猫要好得多。

大脚板歪着头舔了舔柯基，柯基前爪在他厚实又暖烘烘的毛发里跋涉，踩来踩去。至少这个还挺不赖的，他可以考虑买个仿真娃娃，只要不被人知道，就不会损害他的形象。

他们闲散地打闹了一会儿，以斯内普苛刻的标准都不能将之解读为攻击，接着大黑狗的肚子叫了起来，柯基的紧随其后。大脚板站起来的时候斯内普还以为对方又要把自己叼嘴里，但大狗挪开了点，变回人形。

布莱克一副有点惊奇的表情。

“我肚子饿了。”他说，“哈，我上次有饿的感觉好像都是去年了。”

斯内普一怔，明白过来便一阵不舒服。阿兹卡班加上逃亡生活，布莱克的肠胃自然好不到哪去，反正就算每日规律性地提示饥饱，主人也管不了。其他人住在这的时候有莫莉监督还好些，这几个月屋子空了，布莱克想必又是有上顿没下顿，还断断续续地喝酒，肯定打回原形。这几天喂狗的同时顺带喂自己，布莱克固执的胃再度开始记起该怎么饿了。

柯基咆哮了两声，催促人类去给自己拿吃的。布莱克此前自称听不懂兽语，却像模像样地答了句“遵命”，到厨房看他的牛肉去了。


	21. Chapter 21

把斯内普变回来之前，还得由波皮再做一次身体检查，确保又一轮魔咒不会造成其他损害，毕竟一个错误咒语造成的后果比任何高深魔法都难以预测。

柯基对此——不是特别愿意，考虑到之前庞弗雷夫人检查身体时发生过什么，也不算无理取闹。如果它还是斯内普的话，应该会不高兴地容忍下来，但鉴于现在他是一只远较人类状态下情感外露的小狗狗，这事会遇到些许困难也是理所应当。

西里斯相信柯基已经尽力乖巧配合了，在小狗全身紧绷接受触碰仿佛随时会亮出一口好牙时他充分保持了沉默和尊重，但看见训练有素的庞弗雷夫人第三次将情不自禁跳离桌面的柯基单手捉回，他实在忍不住了，冲到阳台大笑了三分钟，然后直到检查完全结束、柯基过来用狗便器才回去。它看起来是如此不爽，导致西里斯回到屋内后又笑了好一会儿。斯内普对阵波皮，简直杰作。

“你越来越容易笑了嘛。”波皮从客厅里说，一边收拾她的箱子，“是个好兆头。”

“天天和这种状况共存，你不会觉得好笑么？”西里斯走向她，“斯内普——柯基？”

“我会笑破肚皮。”庞弗雷夫人回答，用一种心照不宣的方式扬了扬眉毛。

麦格后天一早过来把斯内普恢复原状，校医当然还是得跟来监督身体状况（西里斯咬着唇皮忍着乐），也就是说斯内普得在两名女士的见证下全裸着变回人形。倒不是说西里斯觉得他身上有什么波皮和米勒娃没见过的，不过，哈哈哈哈哈，但愿米勒娃会记得给他带衣服。而且接下来的一段时间斯内普想必都免不了常常跟庞弗雷夫人见面，那货肯定不爽死了。

波皮走后，西里斯下楼检查了地窖。怎么说呢，他是个现实的人，既然小狗狗要走，他总得找点别的打发时间。他下达了一个复杂的指令，要求克利切滚出自己的视线并且不准进入地上一层范围内，然后开始清点火焰威士忌的数目。紧接着他听到厨房方向传来愤怒的吠叫。

西里斯赶到时柯基已经不出声了，半趴伏着摆出进攻的姿势，眼睛紧盯小精灵。要命，他禁止克利切伤害柯基，可没禁止它在小狗周围不怀好意地转来转去，那货向来是以尽可能让住客难受为己任的。

“在我允许你去的范围内滚远点儿，克利切。”

小精灵喃喃地诅咒着离开了，他在柯基面前蹲下，得到两声充满敌意的咆哮（这实际上导致它变得更可爱了），于是叹了口气。

“行啦，我知道你很不爽，被个小精灵威胁。”西里斯拍拍它的脑袋，熟练地躲开一咬，柯基愤怒地往桌子那边跑了几步，“反正你也只用再忍不到48小时，别下来就行。话说你下来做什么？而且你应该是——”他抬头看了一眼台阶，“——滚下来的？”

又一阵吠叫，西里斯揉揉耳朵。

“算了，我猜你对火鸡肉没异议？行，今晚就烤火鸡腿吧。”他摊开两只手，“除非你想睡在克利切窝里，否则——布莱克的手，”抬起左手，“还是大脚板的牙？”抬起右手。

柯基不高兴地朝他的左手走了两小步，西里斯一笑，托着前肢底部把它拿了起来。目前为止这仍然是小狗接受度最高的上楼方式，尽管它离地时总会本能地有点不安。毛茸茸的温暖身体在西里斯掌间轻颤，不妙，他大概真会想念这个。

等四肢着地，柯基绕着他细细闻了一圈，弄得西里斯莫名其妙。

“我是真的。”他说，柯基翻了个白眼。

他费解地抬起胳膊闻了闻，什么气味也没有，倒是又沾上了几根狗毛。西里斯琢磨了会儿，明白过来。

“没喝酒。”他保证道，“放心，你不会被醉汉踩死的。不信你闻。”

为表真实，西里斯朝柯基呵了口气，小狗一激灵，跳起来撞他膝盖上了。


	22. Chapter 22

烹饪火鸡腿比预想中更花时间，莫莉的调味汁配方有点复杂，而且这东西实在很难入味。听到柯基在楼梯上方吠叫催促，西里斯翻了翻眼睛，要是人形斯内普敢催他做饭，就等着挨平底锅吧。往好处想，他只用再忍这小家伙一天半；往坏处想，他只用再忍这小家伙一天半。西里斯从橱柜里拿出没调味的火鸡肉，打算先处理了给狗吃。

然后，“克利切来帮西里斯少爷把锅移到旁边去！”

西里斯刚发出第一个音节，就见装着腌料和他那份火鸡腿的铜锅腾空而起，以一个曲折的路线飞进楼梯口，随后传来柯基的尖叫以及沉重的落地声。

“妈的！”西里斯拔腿就跑，“克利切你给我待在原地，不准移动，不准碰任何东西！如果他受伤我就扒了你的皮……”

他冲到一半时，柯基的叫声变成了一种闷闷的咆哮，但听起来没有虚弱的迹象，于是西里斯的脚步放慢了一点。他冲进客厅，只见那口锅扣在楼梯口，柯基——它在哪儿很明显。

“好，让我来看看今晚的新菜入味了没有——”他强忍着爆笑，揭开铜锅，沾满调味料的毛球以迅雷不及掩耳之势袭击了他，短短几秒内西里斯已经完全闻起来像即将进烤炉。眼见受惊的柯基还要往客厅深处蹿，西里斯刚来得及按住屁股把对方拖回来，揪住后颈皮。

“哇哦，嘿，冷静点儿，冷静——”柯基一阵抖毛，甩了他满头调味汁，他只好把小狗拎起来，以便腾出一只袖子擦脸，“好吧，现在好些了？”

柯基忿忿地停止挣扎，最后朝着他吠叫了几声，它的毛仍炸着，几乎已经完全被染成了深棕色，西里斯也发现了它这么恐慌的原因。他召唤来一条毛巾，把柯基眼睛处的调味汁擦掉，小狗的回报是往他鼻子上打了一巴掌。

“一会儿得用眼药水给你洗洗。”西里斯说，无奈地看着满地的调味汁和火鸡腿，“不，你全身都得洗，还有地毯，老天爷。”

柯基冲他呲牙。

“得了，别害臊，我非帮忙不可，别告诉我你能用爪子洗自己后背——反正波皮已经连你的蛋蛋都检查过了。”他故意道，柯基抓到机会咬住了他的袖口，在可活动范围内使劲撕扯，“好消息是你的晚餐没事，坏消息是我的晚餐没了。不用说话，我知道这对你是两个好消息。”

柯基发出了一个不屑地声音，像极了人类版本。

“好吧，一次解决一件。”西里斯说着，提高了音量：“克利切！在我下来之前，我要看到这片地方恢复干净，而你已经滚回窝里待着！——噢，别想，狗狗，我可不想看到一长串调味汁小脚印。”

他把小狗抱在怀里，这样更便于限制对方行动，反正他已经全身都是调味汁了。柯基老老实实但怒气冲冲地待在他胸口，西里斯偷笑了一下，到人类斯内普的房间去把水龙头打开，往浴缸里接了手掌高的一层，松手扔下开始拼命挣扎的柯基。柯基一沾水面就嗖地跳了起来，四个爪子在浴缸边缘抓挠了几下，眼看又要仰面跌回去，西里斯及时捞住了它，而它终于咬准了一口。

“嗷！”他把小狗放膝盖上，掐着下颌取出自己的手指，“OK，我知道了，抱歉抱歉，我忘了人们通常不用这么热的水洗澡。我习惯这个温度了。”

柯基怒冲冲地用他的裤子磨爪子，西里斯做了个鬼脸，打开冷水开关。

等水温比体温略低，西里斯慢慢将柯基往下放，小狗谨慎地用前爪碰了水面，又舔了舔爪子（麦格看到这个绝对会尖叫），满意地哼哼了两声，允许西里斯把自己整个放进去。水稍稍有点深，它仰着脑袋，惬意地划水，直到西里斯的手带着满巴掌的泡泡浴接近。柯基企图躲远，滑了个跟头。

“要不这样，先试试咒语。”西里斯只得用另一只手拔出魔杖，“如果好用的话我就不用碰你了，你说呢？”

柯基考虑了几秒，勉勉强强同意了。被魔杖指到的时候它显然非常紧张，但没躲开，紧盯西里斯的动作。

“旋风扫净。”西里斯念道，聚精会神地让咒语自柯基屁股向后背移动（从远离头部的一端开始以免出什么大错），沿途吸走油渍。起初一切进展顺利，他开始觉得自己或许也有家务方面的天赋，接着——哧啦。

柯基的脑门秃了指甲盖大小的一块。

“哎呀，对不起。”西里斯说，与此同时，柯基直直蹦了起来，几乎要越过浴缸扑向他。

重点是“几乎”，实际上，它一头撞在了浴缸边缘。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！”


	23. Chapter 23

要用个准确的词汇来形容，那就是布莱克笑得屁滚尿流。他倒在浴室地板上，胳膊肘支撑身体，鹅叫般的噪音足足响了一个世纪，布莱克才决定爬起来；然后不幸地，他看了一眼浴缸里边，又倒了回去。

斯内普会杀了布莱克，用最残忍、痛苦、血淋淋的方式，当他离开浴缸并长出双手之后。他不在乎哪个先发生，没准同时，因为看起来他也不太可能通过自力更生以外的方式离开浴缸，布莱克能把自己从他妈的地板上捡起来就不错了。

浴缸不算坏，就是水开始变凉了。

而且飘着一层狗毛。

斯内普默默在脑中背诵已知的毛发生长剂配方，以缓解自己对——好吧，斑秃的恐怖情绪。去他妈的布莱克。到现在他头顶上那块被硬生生扯掉毛发的皮肤还在隐隐作痛，而且布莱克已经笑得他耳朵都开始痛了。

“对不起我……我实在——”布莱克第三次爬起来，他闭着眼以克制爆笑的冲动，这让斯内普咬他的冲动高涨到了前所未有的程度，“我真不是故意……我发誓我……你觉得你能自己出来吗因为——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

他要把布莱克送回他妈的阿兹卡班，还要确保他长命百岁。

“好吧……好吧……呃，那个……”布莱克仍然闭着眼，试了试水温，“你先在这洗着，行么？我去做晚饭，还有……”

还有去笑到这辈子都不再想笑为止，斯内普替他补全。

“等火鸡肉好了我会上来，那啥，叫你的。”布莱克说着，把柯基拨到远离水龙头的地方，往浴缸里加了点热水，“要泡泡浴吗？”

斯内普冲他咆哮，布莱克非常明显地使劲咬了一下唇皮。

“嗯，我就当你说不要了。好好洗，狗狗——嗷！”男人闭着眼转过身，结果一头撞在半开的浴室门上，斯内普衷心希望那疼得要死。

他很快放弃了像个人类一样洗澡，因为狗爪子显然无法完成绝大部分用手能完成的工作，斯内普在水里打滚，发现自己作为狗屏住呼吸的尝试不太顺利，然后开始往浴缸上蹭。这有点儿用，但浴缸太光滑了，摩擦不够，而且他老是滑倒，呛一鼻子水。

别去想布莱克和他手里的泡泡浴，别去想。

抬起后腿挠胸腹是目前为止最成功的尝试，这个动作当下做起来也很自然，只不过范围有点受限，因为他现在的腿很短，以及，好吧（又一次），他肚子比较鼓。斯内普完全没法理解这破事，他这辈子都没做过一天胖子，难道是对他最近稍微冒头的中年发福迹象的强化吗？这还可以解释为什么他头上的毛发比其他部位脆弱——噢好极了，他自己这么想了。结果他头顶那块地方，皮肤与水直接接触的感觉也愈发显著。

斯内普甩头抖掉耳朵里的水，场景里缺少相对方，导致愤怒基本转化成了郁闷。不是说他有多迫不及待要当回遭人恨的教师、受奴役的双面间谍和小萝卜头们的保护者什么的，但他真心想念自己的身高和双手，他已经好几天没有碰过魔杖或药锅，从他成为巫师以来这从未发生过。哪怕在莉莉死后最黑暗绝望的那段时期，他也总是能熬出完美的魔药。

柯基停住了，把身体埋进水里。他作为人和狗都不喜欢泡澡，但想起莉莉带来了一阵悲伤，导致他觉得自己需要被温暖的东西包裹起来。然而某种程度上这似乎又比作为人类时好过些，感受虽强烈，但单纯，而且不那么真切，就像在玻璃房子里观看海啸。布莱克靠变形捱过阿兹卡班的确是有道理的。

狗狗更在意感官，他想，声音的轻柔与刺耳、各类气味组成的毯子、温度、身体接触、食物……的确是更为轻松的生活方式。情绪来得快、去得也快，只要吃饱喝足，有人不时来拍拍你的头，就可以轻松地活下去。

斯内普是绝不会选择这样下去的，他有使命在身，不过，布莱克可没有。

柯基喉咙里泄露出一个微弱的呜咽，该死，他又开始担心布莱克了。那烂人的存在感实在太强，他稍微消失一会儿，斯内普的狗狗意识就觉得周围太空旷；但布莱克一出现，斯内普的愿望几秒内就会变成让他原地蒸发。

“好，我准备好了。”布莱克的声音从浴室外边传来，斯内普的尾巴造就了一系列水花飞溅的动静，他恼火地制止了它。

男人走进浴室，俯身，勇敢（这词用在这就荒谬）地直视浴缸里的小狗，而且没有笑出来。

“啊对了，等等。”

布莱克又起身拿了条浴巾，叠起来放在马桶盖上，才小心地将柯基拿起来，安置在浴巾中央，把布料四角叠向中间擦毛。手法拙劣，不过斯内普的挣扎更多是出于尊严，他又不是残废，即便没有手，要擦干身体照样可以靠在浴巾上打滚——算了，布莱克就布莱克吧。

“抗议无效。”布莱克絮叨，“我已经笑累了，说真的，我的肋骨到现在还抽筋。所以帮我俩个忙，别再出洋相了，算我求你……”

他逐一捏起柯基的四个爪子擦拭，这着实诡异，如果斯内普是个人类大概会起一身鸡皮疙瘩。但布莱克身上火鸡肉的香味让他迅速记起了自己有多饿，斯内普容忍对方的放肆，只是为了晚餐。


	24. Chapter 24

西里斯半强迫地用药水给小狗擦了眼睛，他不确定调料汁对柯基据说十分脆弱的眼睛有什么影响，谨慎些总没错。虽说斯内普的大鼻子看起来很适合架眼镜，但这会儿凤凰社少个瞎子没啥坏处。

完事柯基气鼓鼓地跳下他的大腿，先到沙发上，然后是地面，落地还踉跄了一下，险些打个滚。西里斯使劲得掐自己的腿，才能克制住大笑或者追上去捏对方肚子的冲动。他揉着自己掐青的地方下到厨房，把烤好的火鸡肉拿了上来，斯内普运气真不错，他烤给自己的时候火候掌握总没这么好。

“我觉得橱柜里还有意大利面，拌上剩下的调料汁应该也不坏。”他咕哝，踩过那块克利切清理干净的地毯（你可以从薄了一层的地方看出小精灵的愤恨）走向厨房，“我建议你就待在沙发附近，如果真有什么要叫我，你可以直接吵醒我妈。”

柯基没理他，西里斯下楼梯前转头一看，小狗正把脸埋进铜碗里大快朵颐，尾巴摇来摇去，他忍不住微笑。还算有进步，至少这回斯内普没咬他。

克利切确实回窝里待着了，很好。他烧了锅水，把意大利面丢进去，找出剩下的调味汁。拌面的时候他忍不住瞥了眼酒窖的方向，前两天他就不太对劲，断断续续地震颤、出汗，睡眠也比平时更差。西里斯多少知道这是怎么回事，柯基来后他就没再喝过酒了，而这些症状表明他已经一只脚踏进酒鬼的行列。西里斯花了更长时间洗澡和维持大脚板的形态，但斯内普多半还是发现了，这大概就是柯基为什么这么担忧他会喝酒。

西里斯吸了一大口面条，用整杯水把它送下去，但他嘴里还是有一种近似干渴的感觉，已经几十个小时盘桓不去，他正在吃的这些东西没法消除它。西里斯的手指在空中虚握，做出拿起威士忌瓶子的动作，他可以坚持到周六的，酒鬼难闻死了。他会在自己变成一个真正的酒鬼之前向波皮求助，得到专用来戒酒的药剂，以及彻底摆脱酒精前一段不太好过的时光。那也没什么，他正急需对付些不太好过的事情，这老宅子快把他活吞了。

他草草把意面扒拉进嘴里，洗掉盘子，往鼻子里洒了点抗过敏滴剂，现在他的麻烦还轮不上酒精。楼上一直没动静，弄得他心里开始有点没底，柯基应该是吃饱到小床上睡去了，那倒是西里斯乐意多看看的场景。他走上台阶，四下张望，却见原本放狗床的角落空着，柯基吃饭的铜碗却在茶几旁边。西里斯迷惑地朝它走去，冷不防狗床从茶几下冒了出来，正停在他脚边。他绊了一下，刚稳住自己，左膝后方突然挨了一记，于是彻底失去平衡，一头扑在地上，把碗撞得飞了出去。

“靠！妈的，什么……”

刚击中它膝盖的东西——也就是柯基本基——跑到他够不到的地方，耀武扬威地叫了两声，西里斯意识到自己中了一个狗狗斯内普级别的陷阱。估计计划实施中还是出现了些许偏差，原本他的头应该要摔到碗里的，但现在他的胳膊肘和膝盖也摔得疼死了。

“我就知道你成了狗还是个——”西里斯正要发火，却看到了柯基脑门上露出皮肤的地方。斯内普抵死不让他给自己复原毛发，那人对他的信任本就少得可怜（如果不是没有的话），经过旋风扫净那回事想必透支了。

他的怒气变成忍笑之后，柯基看起来没那么高兴了，但这个西里斯实在没办法。一只像这么可爱的小狗自满于智慧的场景实在逗人，更何况这只小狗还是斯内普。

“好吧，干得漂亮，你打败我了。”西里斯捏着嗓子说，柯基威胁地呲牙。

“等你变回人形，我让你把我剃光，你甚至可以在我头上写字。”他说，“这你满意了吗？”

看得出来，不太满意。

西里斯摇摇头，回头一看，发现狗床刚才被压坏了。哈，他才不给斯内普修呢，让这混蛋睡地板去吧。他站了起来，一瘸一拐地捡起铜碗，打算回厨房把它洗掉，但路上柯基在他脚边转来转去，似乎打算再把他绊倒一次。西里斯像个滑稽的舞者一样不停地挪动脚步，以免踩着它。

“拜托，这是得不偿失。”他无奈地说，“要是这会儿我的体重落在你身上，我都不知道圣芒戈收不收你。”

柯基置若罔闻，四条短腿空前敏捷，西里斯一时间捉不着它，只得退到墙边，想着不管它怎么超常发挥，下楼也得用滚的。然而一只脚重心不稳地踩下两级台阶时，他明白了小狗的真正目的：它用动作吸引了人类全部的注意力，以致对方没发现自己的落脚点有滩油渍。克利切又钻了命令的空子，它只打扫了地毯，没管顺着墙角流到台阶下边的调味汁。

但这醒悟来得太晚：西里斯脚底一滑，摔了个四脚朝天，铜碗脱手飞出，在天花板上撞出咣当一声，又沉重地落回地上。

“去你妈的。”他说，对小狗比了个中指。

现在柯基看起来很满意了。


	25. Chapter 25

布莱克躺了好大一会儿，哼哼唧唧地轮流揉自己的腰、屁股、后脑勺和膝盖，斯内普不由有点犯嘀咕。让布莱克摔个四脚朝天是计划的最终目的，即便布莱克受了点伤——被一只柯基给忽悠瘸了，那也是布莱克自己的问题。但作为一只有过当人经验的柯基，他知道按布莱克的身高，以那种姿势摔倒肯定够呛。

等等，为什么他在以柯基自居？

斯内普短暂分神，检视了一下自己的自我意识是否受损，猛不丁地，布莱克一把抓住了他的后颈皮。对方已占得先机，他连声咆哮，无济于事地反抗着，门口画像随之尖叫起来。布莱克简直是懒洋洋地抽出魔杖，远远发射了个咒语将帘子拉上，斯内普嘶嘶地喘着气，他可以再让画像醒来，但遭罪更多的也是他的耳朵。

布莱克拎起他，跟小狗面对面，斯内普尝试挥爪抓对方鼻子（反正他不是在惊恐地四肢乱刨），导致对面反馈过来一阵愉悦的波动。男人邪恶地微笑着，放下魔杖，向柯基展示自己的手，斯内普恐惧地盯着它。

“觉得自己聪明‘绝顶’是不，小狗狗？”布莱克拖腔拖调地说，“来领取你的奖励吧。”

斯内普差点尖叫：布莱克的手来到柯基胸口，干了些绝顶邪恶的事。 

作为狗被人类抓肚皮的感觉理所应当这么好吗？那些手指上下左右，侵入他前腿间肚皮的毛发。起初这愉悦中还夹杂着暴露致命处的不安，但布莱克并没有太多接触他真正柔软的肚腹，专注于他身体的前半部分。他毫无出息的身体很快就放弃了，快感一浪接一浪，与性或食物都不同，是一种纯洁的亲密感，并以极高的效率转化为好感。斯内普意识到的时候，他发现自己正放松地摊开四肢，布莱克把小狗放在腿上，双手继续他的挠挠，而柯基连咬一下的尝试都没做。

“把人类玩弄于鼓掌之前，好好想想一个阿尼玛格斯会有多清楚狗狗的弱点。”布莱克说着，戳戳柯基的圆肚子。他闻起来好得前所未有，这是因为面前的小狗，知道自己能给男人带来如此影响，造就的快乐不亚于他肚腹上那些手指。柯基根本没来得及思考，就舔了对方的手指，催促男人继续。

布莱克吃了一惊，这也是斯内普恢复理智的时刻，他从布莱克大腿跳下来，晃晃悠悠地跑到沙发后边缩成一团，无视犬类本能的哀号。等他变回人形，就要给布莱克念个一忘皆空，搞得这家伙连自己妈都不认得，这是维持他尊严的唯一方法。

“呃，我好像闻到了死亡。”布莱克在他看不到的地方说。

柯基舔舔自己的腿毛，上面还留着布莱克皮肤的味道，呵，等死吧。

男人唉声叹气地爬起来，关于摔得很重这部分他大概没太夸张。斯内普听到对方捡起狗碗，把狗床摆回原位，很识好歹地没有尝试接近柯基。但过了一会，大黑狗的脚步声传来，以令人嫉妒的迅捷跳上通往客厅的台阶，扑到沙发上立起来，肉掌拍打沙发背。斯内普（尽可能）团成一团，没理会它，黑狗烦人地拍个不停，还示好地轻轻叫了两声。

这场面似曾相识，斯内普翻个白眼，布莱克已经是个烦人精，想让他变成的大狗懂得别人不想被打扰更不可能。恰巧这时大狗努力把前爪伸了下来，斯内普便一口咬住，由着对方吃痛地嗷了一声，把自己给拽上去。反正他已经打定主意要把布莱克的脑子洗得一干二净，也不会有第三个人知道这件事发生过。

大黑狗把柯基搁在沙发上，可怜兮兮地舔自己被咬伤的地方，斯内普则用前爪揉酸痛的下颌。坏主意，他牙缝里好像塞进了布莱克的毛。

“汪汪？”大黑狗说，但很遗憾，斯内普无论在哪种形态下都只能听懂人话。

大狗非常滑稽地伏地身体慢慢接近，就好像它趴扁了对柯基来说就不是庞然大物一样，斯内普谨慎地后退了一点，他可没兴趣再被对方叼起来满屋子跑。不过这也只是表态，如果布莱克准备继续报复，无论速度还是力量上柯基都不是对手，斯内普很早就学会不打没有胜算的仗。

他盯着大狗，那家伙很快造就了笼罩整只柯基的黑影，斯内普僵硬地思考对策，直到厚实的绒毛从三个方向包围过来，他发现自己脑袋顶着大狗的脖子，陷进了一个巨大的狗狗抱。他转了个身以免自己被闷死，这时大黑狗垂下舌头舔了舔柯基的脑袋，愉快又懒洋洋的。

反正周六早上就能变回去了，斯内普想着，就地趴了下来。布莱克的体温热乎乎地包围着他。


	26. Chapter 26

西里斯苏醒时感到了久违的舒适。他不是特别喜欢抱抱的那类人，但如果你积攒了十二年没用过的抱抱份额，你也会经常特别想被抱抱的，更别说他的阿尼马吉形态还是生来就爱好抱抱的那类动物。

沙发有点儿挤，但这拥挤也来得刚好，他独占老宅子够久的了。西里斯把脑袋往温暖好闻的皮肤深处埋了埋，转转脖子将环住自己的胳膊挪动到更舒服的位置——

胳膊？

他意识到斯内普没等麦格解咒就变回了人形，于是神不知鬼不觉地从对方怀抱里挪出来，赶在斯莱特林院长苏醒之前溜回了房间。

——这是理想。

大脚板嚎叫一声跌下沙发，屁股着地变回人形后还打了半个滚，然后他目睹了斯内普半梦半醒间一跃而起，在沙发上四肢着地抬头企图驱使自己已经不存在的狗鼻子的场景。

不，还不仅是斯内普……男人一丝不挂，柯基脑门的意外斑秃在男人头顶变成了巴掌大的一块，但这些眼下都不是重点；重点是黑发间生长出来的，一对尖尖的、支棱着的、覆盖着棕色和白色绒毛的柯基耳朵，以及，男人美好的腰线与臀部之间，那条约一尺半长、毛茸茸让人手痒痒想抓一把的柯基尾巴。

啊这。

西里斯弄哑画像捂住眼睛转身背对对方爬起来，全套动作一气呵成，边开溜边嘟囔：“妈的，又喝多了。”

“你昨天根本没喝。”斯内普的语气预示着某些极为漫长而惨烈的死法，总算不是狗叫了，不能说西里斯特别想念这家伙的刻薄，但跟柯基交流实在太费劲了。

“你搞砸了我的台阶。”他抱怨道。

身后传来头发摩擦的动静，斯内普明显顿了顿，西里斯可以想象对方不可置信地触摸柯基耳朵的画面，接着斯内普好像是伸长了身体把两三个软垫拖向自己作为遮蔽。

“那啥，我去找点你能穿的东西，然后通知波皮和米勒娃。”

西里斯边说边逃上台阶，刚才被震惊冲散的笑意正迅速重新积聚起来痛打他的肋骨。一个秃顶、长着狗耳朵和尾巴的全果斯内普，绝了，他死而无憾。

他咣当关上房间门，笑到今早第二次吵醒自己老妈，然后简单打理了一下自己（主要是清理过多的柯基毛发），翻出两件斯内普应该穿得着的袍子。勇敢的格兰芬多、飞天摩托车车主和逃犯深吸一口气，在沃尔布加地狱般的惨叫声中奔赴死亡。

斯内普正抱着软垫盘腿坐在沙发上，尾巴耷拉着，样子相当……生无可恋，西里斯都有些同情他了，前提是忍住不看对方的头顶、耳朵以及屁股。他挥动魔杖把画像弄哑，并让袍子悬浮着移动到斯内普面前。斯内普明显是想啐的，但身为间谍，这家伙身上肯定不缺少那根识时务的弦。他一把抓过袍子，怒气冲冲地套上，好歹挡住了尾巴。

“如果你能保证不给我念恶咒，我就把魔杖借你用。”西里斯说着，在头顶比划了个圈。

要是目光有实体，他这会儿已经变成蜂窝状了。斯内普一言不发，尽可能保持仅存的尊严，僵硬地挪开视线盯住正前方的虚空，这姿态让西里斯不由想起了昨天蜷在沙发下边的柯基。唔，他已经有点想念那小家伙了。

“好吧，不用不可饶恕咒就行。”他说，把魔杖掷过去，斯内普眼皮都没抬一把接住。

西里斯真没打算嘲笑斯内普，但在当前状态下，恐怕他在同一屋檐下的存在对斯内普而言就是生平奇耻。把魔杖给斯内普之后，他便躲进了阁楼，正好这几天他几乎都没陪过巴克比克，要是斯内普决定干掉他，当着头鹰头马身有翼兽也得考虑一下。

麦格吱呀吱呀地爬上来时，西里斯正一手扫帚一手簸箕——不然一个没魔杖的人类还能怎么清理野兽粪便啊？格兰芬多院长皱皱鼻子，施了个清理一新，顺便往阁楼里引进一股新鲜空气。

“看来他联系过你们了。”西里斯把劳动工具丢到角落里，拍拍巴掌，“情况怎样？他已经变回来一大半了，剩下的应该很容易搞定吧？”

“事实上，恰恰相反。”麦格却说，“化兽和人体变形所用的是完全不同的魔法，西弗勒斯身体的变化导致我可能需要从头推敲整套解咒。现在的情况也完全有可能是由于史密斯先生所用的是一个不稳定的错误咒语，它与西弗勒斯自身的魔力结合后变成了完全不同的东西。你作为阿尼玛格斯在西弗勒斯身边造成的影响也不能排除。”

“嗯……这段时间他和大脚板的确有过一些接触。”西里斯轻描淡写地说，他俩一块走下台阶回到二楼走廊，见麦格抿着嘴唇，他才意识到自己刚才一直盯着脚步，没反应过来自己下意识担心踢到的小家伙已经变成了六英尺高。

“你是指像昨天晚上那样，连续几小时睡在对方的毛发里边？”女教授促狭地问，西里斯的脸没法更热了，他揉揉太阳穴。

“简直不敢相信，他把这个告诉你了。”

“西弗勒斯知道尽快恢复人形才是当务之急。”麦格稍微严肃了点，“不仅是学校里的工作，他自被击中后就没再回到过食死徒那边，这可能造成很大危险。”

“就算你这么说……你没看见他的样子么？”西里斯用两根手指在头上比划了一下，“别告诉我你跟这样一个斯内普待在一间屋子里能无动于衷。”

“噢，当然不可能，他可爱极了。”麦格嗓音里还残留着见到小柯基时那种激动的小女生腔调，求求万能的老天，她一定得把这句话说给斯内普听了。“波皮平时只用花一半的时间完成检查。”

“简直不敢相信。”西里斯摇着头又说了一次，把两只尖耳朵的影像从自己脑海中赶走，以及那条尾巴和……

“别嫉妒。”麦格极其缺德地说，“好好努力，你们还有得是时间一块抱着睡呢。”


	27. Chapter 27

终于摆脱庞弗雷夫人的手，斯内普勉强听完两人的叮嘱，可能有点粗暴地催她们离开，这才得以清净。米勒娃带来了他的魔杖，并承诺晚些时候会送些其他个人物品供他人类形态下使用，但对他多出的零件，不知是否实话，总之她们表示暂时没办法。

柯基耳朵被刚才的反复检查（他怀疑只是抚弄）弄得痒痒的，尾巴在袍子下边被拘束着也很不舒服，他得克制自己不要像个傻逼一样去摸头顶的狗耳朵，或者更糟，伸到屁股后边抓尾巴。

斯内普挪了个地，结果不小心压到新生的尾巴，痛苦地被迫想起了庞弗雷夫人关于柯基断尾的评价。这使得他改变了一贯板直的坐姿，靠着昨天大黑狗对柯基拍打的靠背思考人生。

对，他同意自己不是什么好人，但他恪守岗位、竭力赎罪，面对生命危险也不退缩，他西弗勒斯·斯内普罪不至此。

没清净一会儿，布莱克下来了，斯内普没动弹，抱着一点点希望对方能自觉滚远些，但布莱克发出倒抽冷气的声音，活像斯内普揍了他。既然他打算羞辱面前的倒霉人，斯内普没有退缩的理由，他就没对布莱克的羞辱退缩过，更不要说眼下有魔杖的是他。

而且他至少已经把那块该死的斑秃填上了。

“你能不能感觉到……呃，你的——”布莱克吞吞吐吐，手放在脑袋两侧，伸食指比划了一下，“有感觉吗？”

“什么？”斯内普厉声道，于是他也感觉到了——尾巴在袍子下边忽地动弹了一下。

寄希望于布莱克没注意到大概是太奢侈了，那蠢货明显是硬吞下了一串大笑，嘴巴来回小幅度活动，企图在组织语言的同时不爆发出疯狂的声浪。

“你是想说我头上这双耳朵刚刚支棱起来了吗？”斯内普自暴自弃地说。

布莱克锤着胸口咳嗽，比起这副做作样子，斯内普宁可他笑出来拉倒。妈的，他可以给布莱克念个咧嘴呼啦啦，由着这家伙笑到五脏尽碎。

“你能，呃，控制吗？”布莱克设法问道，斯内普翻翻眼睛。

“可以，但就像眨眼。”他冷冰冰地回答，“长时间不眨眼需要经过严格训练才能办到，而我显然不可能经历过这方面训练。”

“噢，那和我变成大脚板的时候差不多。”布莱克明显是企图缓和气氛地说，但这只是让斯内普更窝火了，他抽出布莱克的魔杖甩向对方的脸。

“天，别这样。”布莱克说，斯内普瞪向那个阿尼玛格斯——于是就连他自己都感觉到了掠过耳朵的气流。

很好，他对现状挫败沮丧的时候耳朵会耷拉下来，被布莱克激怒的时候耳朵会支棱，然后看布莱克的反应现在它们又他妈耷拉下来了，而且他的尾巴一直在压着它的大腿下边蠢蠢欲动。操他妈的好极了。

当他再度对这荒诞状况暴跳如雷的瞬间，他的耳朵又支棱起来了。

“那啥，我是不知道你在上演什么内心剧场……”布莱克哆哆嗦嗦地说，“……不过你想吃早饭吗？”

斯内普很饿，但他这几天已经受够了投喂，所以打算拒绝然后自己去弄点吃的。然而他的尾巴有自己的想法，这混账东西将将挣脱了大腿，如果不是斯内普分心命令它待在原地，也许它会开始摇。

“我就当这是‘想’了。”布莱克说着，掩耳盗铃地冲进厨房，下一秒楼梯方向就传出他爆笑的声浪。

斯内普冷静两秒，起身把画像给哑巴了，在他身后，被唾骂的尾巴没精打采地耷拉着。

长痛不如短痛，既然庞弗雷和麦格都确认他没少什么零件，他能不能念个咒语把这些该死的玩意儿割掉？他有把握只切除多余部分和周围皮肤而不……

……

斯内普并不真想戳着自己屁股念咒。

布莱克正滋啦啦地炸什么东西，他绝对是故意选择香气能很快蔓延到客厅的食物。失去大腿的压制，柯基尾巴欢快地把他的袍子顶了起来，提醒他如果不放它自由，他后方看起来就会——他想回到黑魔王身边去了，相比起来钻心咒也是可爱的。

就像人生中千百次做过的那样，斯内普接受了现实。他找了个房间，摸索到大致正确的方位，脱下长袍捅了个洞，再穿上它，把尾巴从洞里顺出来。没什么刺激因素，这玩意儿眼下很老实，他顺着毛捋了两把，感觉自己像个白痴。但摸都摸了，斯内普叹口气，抬手抓住那对柯基耳朵，稍稍有点好奇地按下去，让它们弹起来。

若非长在他头上，他会说手感挺不错的。

镜子里的男人蠢透了。


	28. Chapter 28

西里斯把金黄色鱼块捞起来搁在吸油纸上，如果等他炸完鱼、拌完土豆沙拉斯内普还没露面，他就把东西留在餐桌上由着它们凉掉好了。要他避开斯内普以免用爆笑伤到对方敏感的自尊心可以，但他可不给那家伙当仆人。既然斯内普手脚俱全，零件不但一个没少还添了些，想吃什么就该自己来取。

嗯……或许他该再考虑一下。

斯内普迈着两条久违的长腿现身厨房，西里斯转头时对那两只活力十足的柯基耳朵有所准备，然而斯内普刚才抽空把尾巴给顺了出来，它还明显是对油炸食品气味很欣赏地摇啊摇，这杀伤力就有点惊人了。大概是由于自知弱小，那只柯基状态总是很紧张，现在斯内普摆脱了连小精灵都可以随便摆布的境地，耳朵和尾巴的坦率效果才变得格外明显，真要命。

魔药教授大概是破罐子破摔了，走过来开始捞煮熟的小土豆并把它们对半切块，他俩并肩准备早餐的场面太过魔幻，西里斯作为主角之一险些把鱼块炸成黑色。然而什么也可怕不过斯内普存在感突然变得很高的尾巴，从它在袍子上拍打的声音大小变化，西里斯判断那人对法式酸奶油有特别的偏爱。

……要不盯着看实在太他妈难了。

斯内普给自己的鱼块撒上黑胡椒，柯基尾巴摇得呼呼生风，以致西里斯去拿新盘子时被它擦过大腿。他像挨了一鞭子一样蹦了起来，斯内普翻了个白眼，与那只小柯基惊人地相似。

“作为一个过去两年都作为狗跑来跑去的成年人，你对狗的零部件异议大到了伪善的地步。”

“我真觉得问题不在于狗零件。”西里斯咕哝，“怎么说呢，即便我突然长出大脚板的耳朵和尾巴，效果也绝对没你惊人。”

他埋头大吃土豆和炸鱼，所以没看到斯内普对此的反应，但很难忽略柯基尾巴在椅背上拍打的声音。西里斯吃着吃着就走了神，尝试分辨不同的节奏代表对食物的何种评价，然后他的眼睛也开始不断瞟向对方确认猜想。斯内普貌似无意地压住有点耷拉的柯基耳朵往后捋再让它弹回来的时候，西里斯险些将土豆吃进脑子里。斯内普把叉子掷回盘里怒视他，柯基耳朵嗖地支棱起来，把威慑力清扫得干干净净。

“这又不是我造成的，而且我相当确定如果这遭遇降临在我头上，你的反应不可能比我有风度。”西里斯嘴角抽搐，举起叉子，“完全公正、毫无恶意地说，除非你杀了我，否则我不可能对你的，呃，添加物视而不见。”

“我可没有谋杀过你。”斯内普怒气冲冲地说，西里斯一般来说是会回击的，他只同意斯内普没把他引向过狼人（用不着谁这么干他都会每月去找狼人），可绝不认同斯内普从没对他和詹姆下过杀招。但是，唔，好吧。

“我们真的要现在谈这个嘛？”他故意往嘴里塞了块炸鱼，把这句话说得很气人，“要是我在承认我现在并不对那些事感到自豪的半途把早餐喷你耳朵上，会很毁气氛的。”

“你完全可以关注其他地方。”斯内普咬牙道。

“当你在这的时候？不太可能诶，你知道，就算不包括柯基零件什么的。”西里斯说着端起盘子，“我这就把厨房留给你，行吧？”

斯内普一言不发地推开椅子起身，他便又把盘子放回餐桌上，以防接下来要打架什么的。他可能应该先变形，否则如果待会拽了斯内普的耳朵或者尾巴，西里斯自己都很难说服自己这单纯是自卫。

但事情的发展变得很奇怪：斯内普没拿魔杖，而是伸出一只手，慢到不可能是攻击。从那人脸上看不出什么，西里斯不由自主地注意到对方尾巴竖着，耳朵也支棱着——紧张？那只手犹豫了一下，停在他脖子和下巴之间，指腹落在他皮肤上。太诡异了，西里斯顿时起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你没问题吧，斯内普？”他忍不住说，“是不是有什么——”

“我还能感觉到它。”斯内普慢慢地说，脑袋向右侧歪了一点点，显得有些苦恼（啊啊啊啊啊啊啊靠，杀了他算了），“接触，依赖……”

噢，这个，好办。

西里斯说“别咒我啊”，然后把斯内普拽到怀里，斯内普那只手卡在他们之间，越过斯莱特林院长的肩膀，他清晰地看到柯基尾巴受惊地炸了一下。

“作为狗的经历和感受会影响你，没关系，没什么大不了的，我刚学会阿尼马吉那会儿经常这样。”他像对付一只小狗一样抚摸对方后背，“你马上就要变回来了，别担心，没事……”

柯基尾巴摇晃了一会儿，又没什么生气地耷拉下去，西里斯加大了抚摸后背的力度和幅度，毕竟斯内普这会儿不是真有毛可以顺，顺头发的话他绝对忍不住不去抓柯基耳朵，那就要失去一只手了。

“我会忘掉这件事的，我保证。”他的意思是，在卧室以外吧。西里斯不是什么变态，但一个长着柯基耳朵和尾巴的斯内普？嗯……

斯内普僵着身体，也没把下巴搁他肩膀上，不过这本来也不是什么正常的拥抱。以过去几天的状态，小柯基很容易潜意识当他是主人，这对斯内普来说是决不能接受的。就西里斯个人的经验来说，先把狗狗份额用完，等斯内普恢复到能见人，出去接触一下学生们和新鲜空气，错觉就会消失了。

他这么告诉了斯内普，柯基尾巴仍耷拉着，斯内普非得恢复原状才能振作起来，那西里斯就没什么办法了。

“我试着说服我自己，我坚信你愚蠢、自我中心、自以为是，是过去不愉快经历造成的偏见，但你非得证明我错了。”斯内普用恼怒的口吻说，“停止这种愚蠢的行为，布莱克。”

西里斯叹口气，收回手退后半步，“可能对你没用，不过——”

“擦干净你该死的嘴。”斯内普说。

鉴于他肩膀上有块刚才抱抱留下的油渍，这句话也没那么不合理，但西里斯今天惯着这家伙已经惯够了。

“只要你别把自己凑到这张该死的嘴边，我敢保证它碍不着你什么事。”西里斯没好气地说，伸手去够早餐，“要不是为了解决你的狗狗问题，我和我的嘴早不在这儿了。”

“擦干净你该死的嘴，因为我不会吻一个嘴唇上还有炸面包屑的傻逼。”斯内普屈尊降贵地补充，他的尾巴和耳朵都支棱着。

西里斯不但擦了嘴，还用有生以来最快的速度漱了口，于是他有幸得知柯基耳朵的手感的确很不错。


	29. Chapter 29

斯内普有充分的理由怀疑布莱克吻他只是看上了柯基耳朵和柯基尾巴。

这家伙对柯基零件的热情，怎么形容呢，他怀疑到麦格把它们去掉的时候，它们连带周围的头皮都已经（又）秃了。

斯内普十分后悔自己没想想清楚就顺应了残留的柯基冲动。

好吧，可能也没有那么后悔。

“你的癖好真他妈诡异。”他不爽地说，这时他俩已经回到了早餐桌边，斯内普接着吃他的土豆沙拉，西里斯已经遗忘食物，正揉着柯基耳朵的根部让它们扑棱扑棱地拍打。

他应该要更生气的，然而西里斯玩他耳朵的架势简直像个小女孩，他反倒有点希望柯基的嗅觉也残留着。很难形容不同情绪的气味，但他记得它们都极具感染力，闻到布莱克开心时，柯基总会情不自禁地高兴起来，即便在对方取笑自己时也是如此。从这个角度来说，过去几天对斯内普而言也是种新奇的体验，以别人的快乐为乐，再为此设法让别人快乐，与他作为人时的风格相反。

“我才不是呢。”西里斯心满意足地说着，倾身随意地吻了吻柯基耳朵尖，斯内普颤抖了一下，觉得自己的人类耳朵在迅速变成红色，“不想这么干的人才是癖好诡异，你现在真……唔，我有预感说出来你会咒我。”

“可爱。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“庞弗雷夫人和麦格已经说过了，谢谢，她们很好。”

布莱克总算放开他的耳朵，笑得趴到了桌子上。斯内普冷哼一声，摇个没完的讨厌尾巴终于炸起毛竖了一阵表态，遗憾的是由于柯基后遗症，他没法对布莱克生气太久。他应该把盘子拿去洗的，但他眼下的状态对站立不是特别合适，所以斯内普推开盘子，胳膊抱在胸前。他集中精力控制自己的尾巴（行吧，他认了，他的尾巴），让它垂落下来或者拍打椅背，而不是左右摇晃着助长布莱克的得意。然后布莱克突然又亲了他头顶的耳朵一下，甚至用嘴唇轻轻拉动耳朵边缘，斯内普一把推开他的头。

“其实除了可爱我还有别的词来着。”西里斯退开的同时还不忘扯扯尾巴，然后躲开斯内普扎过来的叉子。这邋遢鬼直接用手拿了一块炸鱼塞进嘴里，他的脸也红着，眼睛很亮。

“不行。”斯内普果断地说，“想都别想，在我恢复之前不会有任何超过吻的接触。”

“想都不让想就太过分了。”布莱克厚颜无耻地说，斯内普完全不需要这家伙此时脑子里的场景，对方舔手指和嘴唇的动作让他的决心没那么坚定了，“我得说尾巴可能是会限制一些姿势上的选择，不过要是你骑——”

“闭嘴。”斯内普说，看向与布莱克相反的方向。

他前一句话说得像是如果他们进展接下来上床也没什么奇怪的，但实际上斯内普并不确定自己要不要走到那步。在互相攻击之外，他们之间的接触实际上只有一个驱动力诡异的吻以及，好吧，基本上归功于相同驱动力的一些触碰。斯内普的前半生不能说有过什么真正意义上的“关系”，性很简单，附加其他含义的性则是陌生领域，斯内普可以为任务毫不犹豫地分开膝盖，但在西里斯面前脱衣服的念头令他紧张。假设他们到了床上，斯内普会害怕自己看起来或者做得不够好，他并不拥有那种会被夸赞性感的身材。

布莱克把盘子拿去洗了，没抱怨做饭的人还要洗碗等等废话，斯内普定了定神，尴尬的生理反应平复了，他的尾巴耷拉着，实在有点可笑，跟布莱克上床的念头可能让他产生了字面意义上夹着尾巴逃走的冲动。他带着秘密回到黑魔王身边，操或被操算得了什么？

“她们说了什么时候再来么？”西里斯问，声音不像刚才那样惬意，但也没有什么别的，斯内普又想闻闻他的真实感受了。

“晚上。”斯内普回答，“虽然需要从头考虑，米勒娃说现在的情况远不像我整个人变形时那么棘手，但建议我在跟她商量之前别采取任何措施。”

“那就是能很快完成了？”西里斯说着，把盘子上的水甩干，斯内普皱起眉头。

“你用不着那么失望。”他说，柯基耳朵和尾巴是他身上最可爱的部分的念头令他恼怒，不管为了什么他都不可能长期保留这些东西。

“我可没有，我希望你能尽快变回来。”西里斯把盘子放进碗柜里，转过身，“虽然我非常喜欢柯基——不管整个儿还是部分，但关于这个我是说真的。”

斯内普相信他的确是，西里斯看上去很真诚，只是并不亲密，也缺少那种随时要将魔爪伸向他耳朵和尾巴的跃跃欲试。有那么一会儿斯内普都觉得对方可能会为了过手瘾就在厨房里掀自己袍子，现在那种让人焦躁不安的气氛消失了。他想起西里斯可以前一刻还生气勃勃地跟唐克斯打嘴仗，外甥女出门没一会儿，男人身上就像出汗一样冒出自我厌憎。布莱克从前就与稳定相差甚远，现在就更不用提了，斯内普不由猜测想吻自己那部分包含在西里斯的哪一面里。

克利切在活儿都干完之后冒了出来，嘴里一如既往嘀嘀咕咕：“……败类，渣滓，混血杂种，在我女主人的宅子里……”

“滚回你窝里待着！”西里斯吼道，斯内普的尾巴弹了一下。

至少这部分他总是可以理解：对无法选择、无可摆脱，注定要影响你一生的东西的憎恨。现在斯内普可以为此做些什么了，他走过去，拉住西里斯上臂，在第二个吻之前给了对方一点反应时间。他以往的幻想中，与布莱克的一切总是极为粗暴，夹杂着碰撞和吼叫，甚至还有鲜血，但这一次的吻仍然很柔和，西里斯轻轻吮吸他的下唇，斯内普的尾巴以悠闲的节奏摇晃着。

然而他又想念起了此前的几分钟，西里斯轻松随意、由衷喜爱的触碰，如果能一直拥有这些，他或许也不那么在意西里斯要把自己带往何处。不过至少目前西里斯似乎也没打算要去哪儿，分开后，他就着拥抱的姿势拍拍斯内普的背，心不在焉地又揉了一把柯基耳朵。


	30. Chapter 30

斯内普说要研究一下柯基耳朵和尾巴，左右无事，如果能有进展，就可以给米勒娃和波皮省下些时间了。话音刚落，他就没好气地瞪了憋笑的西里斯一眼——斯内普歪着脑袋专心致志地摆弄柯基耳朵，这画面想想西里斯就招架不住。

他不担心斯内普会因为急于求成给自己变出个狗头之类，米勒娃那是老毛病，总把他们当成没轻没重的学生，但斯内普要是没分寸早都死了多少回。斯内普迈着两条腿进房间搞研究（还警告地盯着西里斯不许对方跟过来）后，西里斯也回屋解决了一下自己的小问题，幸而斯内普的狗鼻子没留下，闻不出他都干过啥。

完事儿他简单清理，躺在床上放空了一阵，考虑自己跟斯内普现在到底算什么。斯内普会吻他跟前几天的事有关是肯定的，这家伙倒霉到被学生变成小狗的地步，要确保他活过这几天，就算仅仅从同为凤凰社成员的角度来说，西里斯也得加以照顾。至于小狗容易产生依赖的天性，以及不管他还是大脚板对一只小柯基都有压倒性的力量优势这一事实，在柯基住本部期间都是没办法的。

当然还有尼法朵拉无意中泄露了西里斯的心思的缘故，也许斯内普觉得西里斯的威胁没那么大了，毕竟抓到了西里斯的一个好把柄。暗恋上自己死敌不算西里斯这辈子最狗血的经历，但被第三人大大咧咧地提着脚把秘密倒个精光，多少还是难为情的。但这点情绪过去两天西里斯已经自己消化好了，反而对此生出些如释重负：至少他死前不必遗憾从没把话说出口了。

然而他没料到斯内普会吻他。一时间西里斯也分不清这到底是斯内普对他感情的回应，还是出于礼尚往来：双面间谍信奉等价交换，就算现在有点儿狗狗后遗症，还是不乐意白收西里斯的摸摸抱抱。而且西里斯有把握，就算斯内普自己，也得出去把脑子理理清楚才能分明白。所以，斯内普还是赶紧恢复原状的好，省得他为答案悬心。

只是再等一千年也未必能遇上斯内普长柯基耳朵和尾巴的时候，这个还有点儿可惜，不过反正他已经用手充分体会过了，剩下的靠脑补也活色生香。自重新住进老宅，西里斯难得这会儿的心平气和，想到从苏醒起的一连串事故不免一阵好笑——难道真是他当狗时间太长的缘故吗？可大脚板和柯基远不是一个品种啊。

西里斯想着些没要紧的事（他也真没要紧事可想），习惯性地擦拭了墙上的照片和海报，这里的一切都定格在他离开的那刻。门口母亲的画像和老宅内部惨淡肮脏的情景都没吓着他，但第一次开启从前的房门，看清自己尘封、霉变、虫蛀了的十六岁，西里斯险些落荒而逃。

“现在你可有得嘲笑我了，詹姆。”他对着照片中的人嘀咕。

西里斯正考虑去冲个澡（到现在他头发和衣服上可能还黏着柯基毛），有人敲了房门，除斯内普也没别人了。柯基耳朵安然无恙，处于既不支棱也不耷拉的放松状态，尾巴安安稳稳地垂着，本来是这么着，被西里斯一看，那对耳朵一下子就支棱了。

“我的脸怎么了吗？”斯内普怒气冲冲地说，西里斯咬了咬唇皮，看来揉柯基耳朵的欲望是不会平息的了。

“你脸上的信息太少了，不能怪我去看别的。”他笑道，“有进展么？”

“差不多。”斯内普模棱两可地说，至于是差不多要恢复了，还是差不多跟研究前一毛一样，由着西里斯猜去吧。

接着魔药教授看了一眼西里斯直痒痒的手，转转眼珠，没有要后退的意思，西里斯立刻兴高采烈地抓上了那对耳朵。

“你是五岁小女孩吗？”斯内普嘴上发着牢骚，眼睛往他房间里打量，“我是不是该叫尼法朵拉过来给你梳辫子？”

“叫她看见你？”西里斯反击，果然斯内普一僵，尾巴也甩了两下。他偷笑着把斯内普推离自己房门口，但两人除了打嘴仗也没什么其他事可做，西里斯索性变成了大脚板，在斯内普腿边挨挨蹭蹭地捣乱。

斯内普有一下没一下地驱赶大黑狗，从某个沙发垫下边挖出了给柯基梳毛的小梳子，神色古怪地盯着看了会儿，但没有生气的意思，西里斯便大着胆子趴到对方腿上。男人叹了口气，开始给大脚板梳毛，梳得西里斯懒洋洋的，慢吞吞舔前爪上昨晚柯基留下的齿印。

梳着梳着，男人哼笑一声，“你觉得要是我俩都是人而且没打起来，会聊些什么？”

西里斯没吱声，他俩有什么可聊的？引他们至此的路上步步疮疤，他关于斯内普的想法不少，但涉及言谈的没几个。

“我想也是。”斯内普能读心似地低声说，尾巴在沙发皮面上拍打出态度不明的缓慢节奏。

男人的手找到大黑狗的耳朵，报复似地一通猛揉，西里斯老老实实地趴着，反正不疼。斯内普闻起来……闷闷的，像在思考又似乎只是单纯发呆。

“你和我，这会很麻烦的。”

斯内普决心已定，拿起梳子继续梳理大黑狗的毛发，大黑狗快活地摇起了尾巴，另一条尾巴在沙发上呼应着它。


	31. Chapter 31

麦格在霍格沃茨的晚饭时间来了，矜持地对斯内普露在袍子外边的尾巴不置一词。到解咒环节，她的专业态度是毋庸置疑的，布莱克也变回人形，收起了嬉皮笑脸，跟麦格交流了些有关阿尼马吉变形术的第一手经验，然后下厨房做晚饭去了。

斯内普眼下能配合和商量，进展自然快得多，两人折腾了一个多小时，便敲定了将斯内普恢复原状的咒语。米勒娃于是通知波皮过来给斯内普做最后的身体检查，确认一切无恙，他们决定吃过晚饭就把魔药教授复原。

布莱克中午就腌上了羊腿，做了道颇费工夫的主菜，说是跟莫莉学了几手。羊腿火候烤老了些，但香气扑鼻，没等谁开口夸赞，三人就一同盯向了斯内普呼呼摇动的尾巴。麦格立刻把嘴抿成了一根直线，布莱克正经八百地说了句“谬赞”，导致庞弗雷夫人笑个不停，在斯内普的尾巴不高兴地垂下去之后甚至变本加厉。

他说真的，要是今晚靠咒语不能恢复原状，斯内普拼着自砍三刀也要摆脱这些傻逼玩意儿。

饭后，庞弗雷夫人提出要跟柯基耳朵和尾巴“做个道别”，米勒娃没说话但态度同样鲜明。西里斯当即冲上楼去（爆笑）了，斯内普在学生中所向披靡的瞪视对校医和教过他变形术的老师根本不管用，而且接下来他的命运还有一半掌握在她俩手里，他磨了好一会儿牙，给出许可，一下子就被四只手淹没。

她俩比布莱克克制些，但也好不到哪儿去，斯内普本来憋着怒意，但米勒娃十分狡猾的在他耳朵上使了点手段，硬是让他的尾巴摇起来了，着实叫人丧气。反正也就几分钟了，他听天由命地站在那儿，让两个女人好好过了手瘾，一边自我安慰总比尼法朵拉强。

布莱克下来时手里还搭着件袍子，斯内普想起等没了这条尾巴，他可就单纯是袍子屁股开洞了，当着两个女士未免有伤风化。

这一认知导致他愈发郁闷，不用看都知道耳朵又耷拉了，庞弗雷夫人慈爱的表情对此毫无帮助。

麦格则在一边招呼：“你不也来道个别吗，西里斯？”

“你开玩笑吧，教授？”

闻言，斯内普递过去一个诧异的眼神：布莱克这会儿又装什么矜持了？随即他明白过来，以两位女士了解的他俩关系，西里斯只要还想留着自己的手，就绝对不会过来碰斯内普的尾巴和耳朵。西里斯接到他的眼神也愣了一下，就好像出主意掩饰的是斯内普似的。

麦格像是看明白了，语调稍稍升高：“你确定么，西里斯？”

“反正他今天也摸够了。”斯内普接道，立刻被六道目光盯得尾巴直立。

显然，麦格和庞弗雷夫人设想的尺度比实际大不少。

“那太好了。”米勒娃说，“错过这个机会，就太可惜了。”

这些人一个个都什么趣味？斯内普研究的时候对着镜子折腾了半天，也没觉得柯基耳朵有性感之处。

不过话又说回来，如果是西里斯生出那条精悍黑狗的耳朵和尾巴……

西里斯还是走了过来，手掌好好地揉了一遍柯基耳朵，又顺了顺尾巴毛，正赶上帮斯内普掩饰摇尾巴的原因。他嘴角笑意轻柔，把校医和变形课教授为了揩油编出的道别借口弄得跟真的一样。

“就这么舍不得吗？”斯内普冷哼，暗暗记下一笔：眼下这些意外造成的零件非去掉不可，但要自己弄出相似的东西有得是办法。

“只是很感谢它们而已。”西里斯说着按低他后脖子，踮脚亲了一下柯基耳朵，两位女士嗖地抽了口气。

“波皮，我想我们还是在变得太多余前完成工作吧。”麦格威严地说，西里斯即刻退开，把袍子让进斯内普手里。

破解咒语大都如此：比起编写的过程，解咒本身乏善可陈。斯内普稳稳地站着，感觉柯基耳朵和尾巴渐渐融化，变成小细绒毛的水流，痒痒地渗进肌理，然后周围的皮肤闭合起来，填上缺了它们的地方。

他强忍着没有本能地伸手确认耳朵和尾巴还在不在，而是抖开布莱克给的袍子披上，触感告诉他尾巴的确已经完全没了。

“谢谢。”

波皮明显地松了口气：“欢迎回来，西弗勒斯。”

麦格则提醒：“试着别杀掉史密斯，那孩子以为你重伤被转到圣芒戈治疗，已经很愧疚了。”

命他还是可以给那小子留下的，其他就不好说了。

“你感觉怎样？”西里斯问，左脚换右脚地变了一下重心，透露出不安。

“没什么变化。”斯内普简要地回答，直视对方，希望这能表达出自己的意思。西里斯点点头。

“耐心点儿，年轻人们。”麦格淡定地说，“你们有一整晚可以做想做的事，没人会打扰你们的。”

“别介意我，请。”庞弗雷夫人随和地说，斯内普听过些关于这位校医的传闻，像是她半夜两点捉到两个学生在病床上亲热，非但没罚，还送给他们润滑剂和保险套。

在她们炯炯的目光下，西里斯自然不敢再做什么越轨的事，跟斯内普一块老老实实听了两位女士的交代。她们建议斯内普再在总部留宿观察一晚，满脸的心照不宣，斯内普先下手为强地强调自己不需要任何东西。

“我想也是。”麦格意味深长地说。

好容易送走了女士们，斯内普和西里斯面面相觑，反应都是好笑。这会儿没个狗大的问题挡在两人之间，他们一时间想说句话都不知该从何起头，接着西里斯坚决地扣紧下颌，先向他靠近，在能尝到呼吸的距离停下，露出征询的神色。

简直废话。

与此前试探的嘴唇相接全然不同，尽管这几日没有过真正意义上的危险，他俩却都吻得像是劫后余生。斯内普手指缠住西里斯的一大把长发，西里斯则抓紧了他后背的袍子，他一条腿踩到对方两脚之间，要是尾巴还在，斯内普有信心它会摇得比任何时候都厉害。

西里斯抽出舌头喘了口气，“……我们是不是该先谈谈什么的？”

“你想谈吗？”斯内普问，恶意地捏了对方的屁股。

“说说而已。”西里斯呛着笑了一下，“你改变主意可真快。

幸好这一晚确实没别人往总部来。

（全文完）


End file.
